


kitty baekhyun

by sebootyslay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin is whipped, M/M, Slice of Life, cute baekhyun because argh, kitty!baekhyun, sehun is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: in which sehun adopts a pink haired kitty named baekhyun and loves him to bitsalso jongin is looking for love, and the man with the pink kitty is really attractivealso baekhyun is such a cutie and a great wing man





	1. don't worry little kitty cause daddy's got you

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha why? i just think baby kitty baekhyun is cute af

Sehun exited the cafe with a small frown on his face. The barista spelled his name wrong again, and seriously, what was so hard to spell his five letter name? Sighing, he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. The sky looked gloomy above him. He better rush home before the storm breaks. Walking past the crowds, he was thankful that he was taller than average. People naturally part for him, and that just makes his walk home faster. At the first crack of thunder, Sehun cursed under his breath. This won’t do. He needs to take the shortcut if he wants to make it home dry.

He hates this route. He has to go through the back of shops and smelly alleys. He doesn’t have a choice though. Squeezing through the narrow brick corridors, Sehun tried holding in his breath as he walks faster.

He might have imagined it, but he heard a small wail down a musty corridor. Sehun stopped for a while. He tried hearing it again, and he wasn’t imagining it. A faint sound of a child crying could be heard down a dark junction of the alley. Sehun contemplated for a while. Home and dry or help and wet. Sehun was cold, but he wasn’t an asshole. He can’t live with himself if he just ignored a child’s cries. Inhaling a deep breath, Sehun turned left and walked into the dark alleyway. The cries seem to get louder, and Sehun felt the first drips of rain on his nose. Hurrying, he walked towards the source of the now getting louder cries. As he turned right, he was greeted by a horrifying sight.

He saw a body of a woman, sprawled on the ground with blood seeping through her thin and tattered shirt. She was gasping for air, and a small furball was curled up to her waist, small hands gripping her shorts. Sehun noticed that the woman has cat ears and a tail, and the child does too.

_Cat hybrids._

The loud wails were from the child. He had on a faded blue stripped shirt that was too oversized it partially hid his dirty black shorts that barely covers his knees. The boy had pink hair and matching ears and tail that laid flat on his head. Sehun quickly recovered from his shock and went over to the woman.

“Shit, you’re bleeding pretty bad.” Was his remark when he got closer and kneeled next to her. The woman looked up to him, eyes pleading. Her lips seemed to move, but Sehun couldn’t hear the words. The tall blonde was too busy fumbling the inside of his pockets for his phone. “Hold on, I’m calling the ambulance.” Her hands gripped his free wrist.

“Please,” she gasped. “Take care... take care of...” she weakly gestured the crying boy who was now staring fearfully at Sehun. Sehun could only stare at her.

“What?”

“Take care of... him.” She said. Her eyes slowly drooped close as her grip loosened. Sehun panicked as the boy wailed louder.

“Shit, oh no. Please hold on.” He prayed that the emegency line would _pick up the phone fucking faster_.

_“Hello, 911. What’s your emergency?”_

-X-

Sehun sat motionless at the waiting chairs outside the rooms. He was staring at the floor and his shoes that were now dirty. The police had just came to question him, but since the accident was about cat hybrids, they didn’t really delve into it any further. Sehun almost wanted to slam their heads on the walls because _who cared if they were hybrids, they still matter_. The boy was there too. He was sitting opposite of him, and his feet didn’t even reach the ground. The child was estimated about 3 years old, Sehun thought. He was quiet too with the occasional sniffs. Sehun looked back up sharply when the doors of the emergency room opened. Sehun practically leaped towards the door, and he could feel the boy following him close behind.

“Are you a friend of the patient?” The man asked. Sehun bit his lip for a while.

“Yes.” He said. The doctor gave him a sad frown and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, we did everything we can. Cat hybrids can’t regulate temperature as well as we do, and it was cold and she lost a lot of blood.” He said. Sehun didn’t hear the rest of the diagnosis because the child starting screaming.

“Where’s mama? I want mama!” he tried to make a run for the operation room, but Sehun was quick to hold him back. “I want mama! Mama!” he yelled as he pushed and kicked Sehun, but the man was stronger and held him back.

“Hey, stop that. Shh.” Sehun was trying his best to calm the child down. The boy must have understood what the doctor was saying because he broke down hard. He stopped kicking but he started bawling his eyes out.

“Mama is gone! I want mama!” he yelled as he cried. Sehun pulled him to his chest without thinking. The boy gripped his shirt and Sehun felt tears bleeding through the fabric. His heart broke hearing the broken cries of the boy.

“Hey little one, its okay.” Sehun lifted the boy up, one arm around his knees and one hand craddling the pink haired boy’s head. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Sehun mumbled in his hair. The boy kept crying, but the sounds were muffled by Sehun’s shoulders. The doctor went back inside as Sehun sat down on the chairs, still holding the boy close. Every cry from the small boy wracked his head and heart, tearing them into pieces. Sehun held him closer, as if trying to tell that everything was alright as long as he’s here.

“I’m sorry, little kitty.” Sehun kept repeating the sentence over and over again until the cries subsided. He felt the kitty’s head lolling to the side of his shoulder, and he realized that the small furball must have fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Sehun carefully took out his phone and dialed the only number he knew would be reliable.

“Hello? Kyungsoo hyung...”

Kyungsoo came over as fast as lightning after a garbled explanation from his friend. He took the small boy in his arms as Sehun settled paperwork in the office. He felt responsible for the cats, and he paid for the mother to have a proper burial. Few stray cat hybrids have proper burials when they die, and Sehun doesn’t want the body of the mother to be thrown away to rot in someplace nasty. After he was done, he got out of the office to see Kyungsoo sitting down, the head of the kitty on his lap. The elder was gently stroking the soft hairs of the kitty.

“Everything done?” Kyungsoo asked. Sehun sighed as he nodded. He slumped down next to Kyungsoo, exhaustion clearly written on his face.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo smiled sadly.

“He’s ownerless. He might be taken into a shelter or a pound.” Sehun gasped.

“No, he’s too small for those kind of places. They’ll kill him.” Kyungsoo sighed as he leaned on the hospital walls. Sehun glanced at the boy. His cheeks were puffy from crying.

“We have no choice, Sehun. I would adopt him, but I already have a snake hybrid at home. You know that cats and snakes don’t go together.” Kyungsoo held the boy’s hand when he started to stir. Sehun saw the boy gripping Kyungsoo’s fingers as if his life depended on it. He looks so fragile and weak. Sehun couldn’t bear sending him to the shelter. He wouldn’t make it there.

“I’ll adopt him.” He suddenly said. Kyungsoo’s wide eyes went wider at the statement. Sehun was surprised himself. He was about to retract his statement when the boy muttered a small ‘mama’ under his breath. “Yeah, I’ll adopt him.”

“Sehun, you know this is a serious commitment, right?” Kyungsoo asked. “Hybrids are not like pets. They need to be cared for like children.” Kyungsoo said.

“I know.” Sehun looked at Kyungsoo. “Before she died,” Sehun said. “She looked at me and said to take care of him.” Sehun shifted his gaze to the small boy. “I can’t leave him now. Not when she asked me to.” Kyungsoo was quiet for a while. He seemed to be thinking before a smile stretched on his lips.

“Alright. We need proper papers though. We’ll go to the hybrid agency after this.” Kyungsoo gently shook the kitty awake. “Kitty, wake up.” The small boy slowly opened his eyes, and he immediately flinched when he saw Kyungsoo. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” Kyungsoo said softly. The child relaxed as he melted in Kyungsoo’s petting. There was a small purr, and Sehun smiled.

“Hey little one.” Sehun called. The small pink haired boy recognized Sehun and quickly jumped off his seat. Kyungsoo watched with a smile as the boy approached Sehun warily. Sehun opened his arms and the little one dove right in. Sehun laughed as the boy snuggled into his arms. “What’s your name, kitty?”

“Baekhyun.” The pink haired boy slowly said. Sehun patted his head.

_Baekhyun._

-X-

Sehun woke up with a yawn. Rays of sunshine entered his room from his slightly drawn blinds. Sehun groaned and flipped over. He was greeted with a small pink haired boy snoring next to him. The man smiled.

“Baekhyunie, wake up. It’s morning.” Sehun gently shook the kitten awake. The boy opened his eyes and let out a large cat-like yawn.

“Morning daddy.” He sleepily greeted. Baekhyun snuggled closer to the grown man, his fluffy tail tickling Sehun’s feet.

“Hey, no more sleeping. We need to get up.” Sehun sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Baekhyun whined from under the sheets as he felt Sehun getting up from the bed. “Baekhyun.”

“Noo.” Baekhyun drawled out. Sehun grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him to the side of the bed.

“Wake up young man. Little kitties shouldn’t sleep in.” Sehun nagged.

“Says who?” Baekhyun childishly retorted. Sehun pulled his wrists again, and Baekhyun caved in. The little boy sat at the edge of the bed. He made grabby hands towards the black haired male, demanding him to pick him up. Sehun knew very well that Baekhyun won’t get up unless he carries the kitty to the bathroom, so he scooped the little boy in his arms. Cat hybrids grow slower than humans, so to Sehun, Baekhyun is just a tiny lump of fur in baggy clothing in his arms.

“Time for a shower!” Sehun said as he walked to their bathroom. He placed Baekhyun on a closed toilet seat and started to unbutton the kitten’s oversize pajamas.

“No! I wanna do it! I’m a big boy.” Baekhyun swatted his father’s hands away and tried to unbutton his clothes. He succeeds, and Sehun smiled proudly. He discarded the rest of his clothing, and Sehun placed him in the bathtub.

Contrary to popular belief, Baekhyun loves showers. He likes to stand underneath the shower spray for long periods of time, once even sticking his tongue out to drink the water. Sehun lathered the boy’s head with shampoo, making sure to scrub carefully at his cat ears. Baekhyun wanted to soap himself, but that just ended getting Sehun wet. The male sighed at the guilty looking kitten and ended up joining him. After a shower with his father, Baekhyun and Sehun both dressed themselves. Baekhyun picked out his father’s outfit for the day: a white tee and black skinny jeans. Sehun picked out a cute rainbow shirt and overalls for the small kitty.

“Baby look,” Sehun pointed at their fridge. “It’s empty. We need to buy groceries later on.” Baekhyun peeked inside the fridge and his daddy was right, it was empty.

“But Baekhyun hungry.” He pouted. Sehun smiled at him.

“What about we go have breakfast at Uncle Kyungsoo’s cafe?” Sehun proposed. Baekhyun’s ears perked up and his eyes shone.

“Can we?” he asked. Sehun nodded his head. “Yay! Let’s go let’s go!” Baekhyun ran to the front door to wear his shoes. Sehun watched in amusement as the boy struggled to rip off the Velcro straps of the sneakers. Baekhyun bit his lips in concentration and cheered when he successfully put them on.

“Don’t forget, Baekhyun.”

“Yes daddy.” The boy chirped. He went over to a small shelf above the shoe cabinet. He looked intently at the different coloured objects in front of him.

“Which one do you want to wear today, baby?” Sehun said. He had to kneel beside the catboy, eyeing Baekhyun. Baekhyun picked out a simple black collar that has a bow in the middle and handed it to his father. Sehun smiled and carefully fastened it on the boy.

 It has became a rule that all adopted hybrids must have a collar, or they would be counted as strays and are in risk of being compounded. Sehun hates the idea of putting a collar around a boy he considers his son, but rules are rules. He was glad that Baekhyun thought the idea of a collar is fantastic and had no problem with it. Sehun had bought multiple collars for the catboy, always making sure that the collars are soft to the skin and are not too tight. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable, and he always chooses the ones with fun colours and pretty designs to make sure Baekhyun doesn’t feel humiliated or degraded by wearing the collar around his neck.

“Daddy come _on._ I wanna eat!” Baekhyun pulled his father’s hand, and Sehun followed. They stepped in the elevator to go down, and Baekhyun always love to count the floors until they reached the ground level.

“What floor is our house, baby?”

“The 30th floor!” he answered excitedly. He loves it when Sehun asks him questions about the number of floors.

 

“Where is the gym where daddy use to go every weekend?” Sehun tested him again.

“16th floor!” Baekhyun said. Sehun ruffled his hair fondly, and Baekhyun basked in the attention. “Did I get all correct, daddy?”

“Yea you did baby. Good job.” The elevator clicked and the doors opened to the lobby of the apartment building. Sehun held onto Baekhyun’s hand as he led them through. The workers of the apartment is already familiar with the programmer that lives in the penthouse and his cute and friendly cat hybrid son. They love greeting Baekhyun as the boy is always so well mannered and adorable. This time Baekhyun waved at the receptionist.

“Bye bye, auntie. Daddy and I are going to eat!” he said happily. The receptionist laughed and nodded as she waved back to the duo. Baekhyun felt his hand tightened around his father’s as they exited the building into the crowded streets. There were loud of noises and car honkings that made him jump. Sehun knows that Baekhyun gets uncomfortable with loud noises, so he made sure that Baekhyun sticks right close to him as they made their way to the cafe. At a particularly loud honk from a cab, Baekhyun jumped and hugged his father’s leg in shock. Sehun picked up the trembling furball and held him close to his chest.

“There there, everything’s okay baby. Daddy’s here.” He murmured in his ear. Baekhyun nodded a little and pressed a small kiss on his father’s cheek. He buried his face in Sehun’s neck as the other continued their journey to the cafe. His little ears perked up when he saw the familiar brown and black entrance of the shop, and whined to his father to put him down. Sehun set him on the ground and watched in amusement as the little furball bolted right for the door. When Sehun entered, he already saw Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, being strangled in a hug by a small Baekhyun.

“Chanyeollie hyungg~” He cheered in glee. Chanyeol, who was also a barista, awkwardly tried to pry Baekhyun’s clawing fingers on his face.

“Hey fluff tails. No, let go of my cheeks- Baekhyun.” Chanyeol pulled the catboy’s hands off his face and Baekhyun grinned at him.

“Good morning, Chanyeol.” Sehun greeted at the counter.

“Morning, Sehun.” Chanyeol brought Baekhyun over to the counter and passed the squirming Baekhyun to him. Sehun gladly cradled his small bundle of fur in his arms. “Usual?”

“Yeah. What do you want, baby? Pancakes?” he nudged his son.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun yawned in Sehun’s shirt. Sehun briefly kissed the top of his head as he watched Chanyeol quickly keying in the order at the register.

“Alright, that’s $11.50.” Sehun handed him the money, saying to keep the change. Sehun then walked over to their normal spot, a small table near the large window. It has a cushioned window ledge, and Baekhyun loves to sit there and observe people walking by. Some even stopped to wave and point at him. Baekhyun secretly loves the attention even if he does deny it.

“No, wanna sit on daddy.” Baekhyun whined when Sehun was about to place him on the ledge. Sehun complied and adjusted the boy on his lap so that he was sitting there comfortably.

“Look Baekie,” Sehun pointed to the window. “That man has a lobster costume on.” Baekhyun immediately shifted to the window to see it clearer, and laughed when he saw the lobster man on the street, handing out flyers to people.

“He’s funny, daddy.” Baekhyun giggled. Sehun smiled and gently combed the boy’s hair with his fingers. Baekhyun loves it when people play with his hair and ears, and Sehun’s smile widened when the boy started purring and melting onto his body.

“Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting.” Kyungsoo appeared with their food and coffee with a smile. “Hello Baekhyun. _How are you today?”_ He asked in English.

“ _I am... fine!”_  Baekhyun answered. Kyungsoo clapped his hands.

“Good boy! You’re improving!” He praised. Baekhyun smiled proudly at the cafe owner. “How’s work, Sehun?”

“Long nights, but I’m okay.” Sehun said. Kyungsoo patted his shoulder.

“You’re doing great.” He nodded his head. Sehun smiled at thanks before the man returned behind the counter.

“Here’s your food baby, eat up.” Sehun nudged Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded and sat upright on his daddy’s lap. Sehun had taught him how to use a fork and knife, and even though he wasn’t that good, he’s improving a lot. He manages to eat without making a major mess, and Sehun praised him for that.

One of the things Sehun caught up on Baekhyun is that the boy needs to be constantly praised when he does something good, and quickly reprimanded when he does something bad. If no one comments on what he is doing for a long period of time, Baekhyun will think that no one loves him anymore. This will trigger a week full of tears and sadness for the small boy. Sehun learned that the hard way, and after a week full of tear filled cuddles and never letting him go, Baekhyun finally exits the phase and becomes his usual happy and bubbly self again.

After eating, Baekhyun and Sehun headed off home. Sehun needs to take the car if they wanted to go grocery shopping since it is a considerable amount of distance away from their home. When entering the apartment’s private parking space, Baekhyun quickly ran over to their car, a red Audi S5 Cabriolet convertible. Baekhyun doesn’t like toddler seats, but he has to deal with it as Sehun strapped him in.

“Why do I have to sit here daddy?” he whined as Sehun started the car’s engine.

“To keep you safe baby. You’re still too small for the normal seat belt.” Sehun answered calmly as he backed out of the parking space.

“Then when will I be big enough for the normal seat?” he asked with a pout. Sehun scanned his keycard at the exit and the roller doors automatically opened.

“Mmm, maybe when you’re ten?” he guessed. “You’re a small kitty, baby boy. It’s gonna take a while.” Sehun cruised smoothly through the streets, and Baekhyun stopped whining as soon at the wind hit his face.

Sehun sometimes think that Baekhyun deep down is a puppy hybrid. He loves to stick his tongue out and taste the wind, and Baekhyun loves people. He also loves waddling in the water, and Baekhyun never seems to fuss if Sehun is forced to leash him (for security reasons).

“Daddy,” Baekhyun mumbled as Sehun unstrapped him when they parked in front of the grocery store. Sehun looked up at his baby. “Cold.” Baekhyun said with a pout. Sehun lightly pinched his cheeks and the boy whined louder. Sehun sometimes just couldn’t stand how adorable the small boy is.

“Well it is autumn, although early.” Sehun went to the boot of the car and opened it. Taking out a small bag, Sehun pulled out a white sweater. It was his emergency sweater, and far too big, but it is the only thing available at the moment. “Arms up, kitty.” Sehun instructed. Baekhyun followed and Sehun slipped the sweater on him. The large piece of clothing fell untill the boy’s ankles, and the sleeves dangle from his hands. Sehun had to fold them back a few times to prevent it from dragging on the ground.

“This smells like daddy.” Baekhyun sniffed the sweater. Sehun saw a small smile creeping up on the kitty’s face. “I like it.”

“Glad to hear that, baby.” Sehun picked him up and after locking his car, entered the grocery store. He placed Baekhyun in the child seat on the cart and pushed him around, indulging Baekhyun in whatever he wanted.

“Cookies! Cookies.” Baekhyun made grabby hands towards a box of cookies on the shelf.

“You’re allergic to nuts, honey. Daddy’ll buy you the chocolate one, alright?” Sehun said. Baekhyun doesn’t know what ‘allergic’ means, but he just nodded his head. Daddy always knows best. “Do you want ice cream after this baby?” Sehun asked as he browsed the poultry aisle.

“Ice cream...” Baekhyun smiled as he played with a stray thread on Sehun’s shirt collar. Baekhyun nuzzled into Sehun’s chest, and his father smiled in return.

Baekhyun is such an angel.

“Hold on okay kitty? Daddy has to go take milk.” Sehun left Baekhyun near the snacks aisle as he made his way to the dairy products freezer. He couldn't fit the cart in the narrow space, hence he had to leave Baekhyun for a bit. Scanning the rows for their usual milk, Sehun picked up a large carton of it. Remembering the kitty loves to drink warm milk before sleeping, he picked up another carton.

Glancing back at the freezer to make sure he didn’t forget anything else, Sehun made his way back to the cart where Baekhyun is waiting. There, he saw two men standing near Baekhyun. The kitty has his ears flattened on his head, and his tail wrapped around his waist. Sehun frowned. That usually meant Baekhyun is scared or upset about something.

“Excuse me?” He asked as he neared the cart. Baekhyun whimpered and made grabby hands at him. Sehun quickly put down the milk in the cart and went over to Baekhyun, extending his arms to the side of the cart to prevent the men from looking at his baby. He felt Baekhyun grip the front of his shirt.

“Oh sorry, we were just admiring him.” One of them said. “He’s so cute.”

“He is.” Sehun agreed.

“Such a cute pet.” The other commented. Sehun’s face hardened.

“Don’t call him that. He is my son.” He said sternly. The man snorted.

“Hey man, as cute as he is, cats are cats. You can’t change that. Plus, he’s a cat hybrid. You know how those are.” He nudged the man beside him. “Whatever they are, they would never be the same as us. They’re just weird mutants of species or-” Before he could say anything further, Sehun had charged at him and grabbed him by the collar. The friend was pushed aside as Sehun pressed the man onto the shelves, knocking down packets of crisps.

“You say one more word to my face like that.” Sehun’s voice was low and dangerous. “And you would regret every single moment of your life afterwards.”

“Dude-”

“Try. Me.” Sehun seethed. The man nodded his head frantically. Sehun let him go, and the man fell on his knees, shaking. Not sparing them another glance, Sehun pushed his cart roughly into five other aisles. When they were alone that he realized Baekhyun had been crying on the seat. He has his fists balled up against his eyes. His face was red and wet from tears, and Sehun suddenly felt guilty. Of course Baekhyun would be scared. He was never like that in front of Baekhyun.

“Hey baby, shh shh.” Sehun picked him up and held him against his chest. “I’m so sorry kitty. I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Sehun repeatedly kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and his flattened ears. “I’m so sorry baby boy. I’m so sorry.” He kept saying. Baekhyun gripped his shoulders and rested his little head on it. His cried had dwindled down to loud sniffles as Sehun rocked him gently in his arms. Baekhyun’s tail is now curled around Sehun’s wrist, as if scared of letting the man go.

“Scared.” He mumbled through sniffles. Sehun rubbed his large hand on the kitty’s back, and Baekhyun’s heartbeat calmed through the motions. He buried his face in his father’s neck, and Sehun let out a relieved sigh when Baekhyun stopped twitching and his ears were now perked up normally.

“I’m sorry I scared you baby.” Sehun said. “I was just so mad, I couldn’t control myself.” He said as he rocked Baekhyun up and down in his arms.

“Am I really not the same as you, daddy?” Baekhyun’s small voice asked.

“Of course not baby. You’re just the same as I am, as anybody else is. You’re a kitty, but you’re just as human as daddy is, sweetheart.” Sehun quickly said. Baekhyun didn’t respond, but Sehun knew the boy is still upset. Sighing, Sehun carefully placed Baekhyun back in the cart, but the boy held his head down and rested it against Sehun’s tummy for the rest of the shopping trip and through the cashier.

“Bad day?” the kind woman asked him. Sehun forced a smile as he glanced at his still gloomy son. “I saw what happened.” She said. “Both of them got kicked out afterwards. Nobody should say anything like that to a sweet creature like you.” She smiled at Baekhyun, who moved his tail in return. Sehun bowed his head.

“Thank you.” He smiled, a bit more sincere this time.

“You have such a kind heart to love the boy.” She said as she handed Sehun his receipt. “Love him well.”

“I will.” Sehun bowed lightly and pushed the cart out of the store. After unloading the groceries, he strapped a still quiet Baekhyun into his chair. The kitty didn’t even protest. Sehun silently buckled him in, knowing that the man’s word stung deep in Baekhyun’s heart. The drive back home was still silent, and Baekhyun trudged gloomily next to him to their penthouse.

“Baekkie, what floor is our house?” Sehun tried asking in the elevator. Baekhyun just looked down, and mumbled a small ‘30’ under his breath. “Good boy.” Sehun was out of ideas on how to cheer the boy up. When they reached the house, Sehun unloaded the groceries into their respective places. Baekhyun helped a little, and this is what made Sehun proud. Even if he’s in a bad mood, Baekhyun would still help people, even if it just a little. After doing what he could, Baekhyun left and walked towards his play room. Sehun watched at the door as he picked up his favourite bunny plushie and went over to the large ceiling to floor windows. He sat down in front of them, hugging his bunny as he watched the crowds below and the scenery of the buildings in front of him.

“Can daddy join you?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun nodded, and Sehun sat next to him. Immediately Baekhyun moved to sit on his lap, and Sehun held him tight in his arms. They were silent, but Sehun knew this was one of the methods of making Baekhyun feel better. The boy relishes in skin contact, meaning Baekhyun finds comfort in holding others or being held by others. The small head slotted perfectly into the crook of his neck, and pink strands of hair tickled the underside of his jaw pleasantly.

“I love you daddy.” Baekhyun’s voice was small, and it came out as a loud whisper. Sehun pulled him firmer against him, the familiar and comforting warmth soothing his nerves.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Sehun said and bent down to kiss the boy’s cheeks. Baekhyun finally smiled a little and closed his eyes.

“Can we watch Barney after this?” Baekhyun asked. Sehun chuckled.

“Anything for you, baby.” Baekhyun turned around and gave a big wet kiss on Sehun’s nose that made the adult laugh. Baekhyun laughed as well, and Sehun picked him up to bring him to the living room.

Baekhyun fell asleep on the sixth episode of Barney, but Sehun didn’t mind. The fluffy pink haired boy is safe and happy on his lap and that’s the only thing that matters.


	2. your daddy is like a greek god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which baekhyun leads two hearts together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments. here it is folks, the reveal of jongin!

“Baby come back here, you need to wear your scarf!” Sehun called to Baekhyun who was running excitedly in the snow, his blue collar studded with diamonds sparkling prettily under the sunlight. Baekhyun flopped around in the white snow, his matching white jacket crumpling under him as he rolled out on the ground happily. Sehun sighed as he watched with a small smile at his son’s joy. Baekhyun loves snow, to the point that he got sick last year from playing in the snow for too long (and in which Sehun completely freaked the fuck out because his fever was so high and _holy shit is my baby dying please don’t let him die_ ). This time, Sehun wanted to make sure that his son is properly bundled up.

“Daddy, look!” Baekhyun pointed at the snow angel he made and sneezed a little. Slightly alarmed, Sehun went over to the small kitty and wrapped his neck with the thick woolen scarf. He petted his head, and Baekhyun purred and leaned into his father’s warm body.

“That’s very pretty, sweetheart.” Sehun praised. Baekhyun giggled and hugged Sehun’s neck.

“You’re very warm, daddy.” He mumbled through the scarf. Sehun picked him up and back over to the car. After checking that he already took everything, he locked the car and went to the carnival entrance.

Baekhyun had wanted to go to the winter carnival ever since he saw flyers of them on the way to Kyungsoo’s cafe. As much as Sehun wanted Baekhyun to stay away from the snow and cold as much as possible, he couldn’t handle the pleading look on Baekhyun’s face when he begged his father to come. So here they are, at the carnival. The loud music surprisingly didn’t scare Baekhyun, instead, it made him even more jittery with excitement.

“I smell popcorn.” Baekhyun said as he and Sehun waited in line to buy their tickets.

“Do you want some later on?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. Sehun kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger for a while before pulling back. Baekhyun kissed him back on the nose, and Sehun had never felt happier.

“Daddy, it’s our turn!” Baekhyun pointed at the ticket booth in front of them. Sehun moved forward and bent his head a little.

“Two please. One adult, and one child.” The man behind the counter replied with a price, and Sehun managed to take out his wallet and taking out the money with Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun’s ears twitched happily and his tail swished behind him, occasionally tapping his father’s back. They were handed two plastic bracelets, indicating that they paid admission. Sehun thanked the man and walked into the carnival. He set Baekhyun down on a snow dusted bench and quickly strapped the band around his son’s small hand.

“What is this?” Baekhyun asked. “Daddy has it too.” He pointed to Sehun who was strapping on his own bracelet.

“This means that we paid to get in, and we can ride whatever we want now.” Sehun answered. Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled at the statement.

“Anything?”

“Anything.” Sehun confirmed. Baekhyun jumped up and down on the bench, cheering. His voice attracted a few other visitors, but they just smiled as they watched the tall black haired male pick the boy up and held him close to his chest.

“Why is your hair black daddy?” Baekhyun asked. They were on their way to the merry go round, and Baekhyun has his fingers in Sehun’s hair. “I remember you have yellow hair before.”

“Blonde, honey. Not yellow.” Sehun felt the small tugs on his hair, and it feels strangely pleasant. He let Baekhyun thread his fingers through his hair. “My real hair colour is black. I dyed it blonde once.”

“Is Baekhyun’s hair dyed too?” he pointed to his head. Sehun smiled as he shook his head.

“No baby, you’re a kitty. You were born with pink hair.”

“I like my pink hair.” Baekhyun said. Sehun laughed and nuzzled into his baby’s cheeks. Baekhyun laughed too because it felt ticklish, and his daddy’s breath is really warm so it also felt good at the same time.

“I like it too, baby.” Sehun’s steps slowed down as he neared the merry go round. “Here we are baby.” Baekhyun squirmed in his hold, and Sehun let him down on the ground. The kitty ran up to the short queue and waited for the gate to open. Sehun followed close behind, and when the workers swung the gate open, Baekhyun dashed inside. Sehun had to jog to keep up with his small son, and saw that he was struggling to get on a horse.

“Daddy,” he made grabby hands at him, asking to be picked up. Sehun obliged, and placed the boy on the white horse decorated with red and blue jewels. Baekhyun gripped the golden swirly pole tightly as he waited for the round to start. Sehun settled on the horse right beside him, and Baekhyun giggled happily at how his father’s feet dangle awkwardly on the side of the too short horse. “It’s starting!” Baekhyun gasped as the music started playing and the lights started blinking.

“Hold on tight, okay, Baekkie?” Sehun said. Baekhyun nodded, and the ride started. The horse started moving up and down gently, and Baekhyun was thrilled. He laughed and gigged all through the ride, and his tail swished happily behind him. Sehun took out his phone and recorded his reaction, and smiled at a particularly loud giggle.

“Daddy look, I’m riding a horse!” Baekhyun called. He turned to his side and his daddy was smiling at him.

“Look at you, baby boy.” He said with a smile. Baekhyun hugged the pole in front of him, and let a little ‘aww’ when the music slowly fades out and the horses stopped, signalling the end of the ride. Sehun stood up and walked over to his son.

“Daddy I wanna go again.” Baekhyun kicked the air in protest.

“Baby the ride’s over.” Sehun calmly said.

“No, I wanna ride again!” Baekhyun protested. His grip on the pole was tight, and his voice was loud and shrill. People started turning their heads.

“Baby, don’t make daddy angry.” Sehun warned. “Let go of the pole, and we can ride something else.”

“Daddy no! I wanna go again!” he whined louder this time, and kicked the horse he was riding. Sehun immediately frowned.

“Baekhyun, no.” He said sternly. He did not raise his son to be a rude child. “We’re going down, now.” Baekhyun froze at the tone of his father’s voice. He let his hands drop to his sides and his tail stopped moving. Sehun lifted him off the horse, and Baekhyun felt even sadder when his daddy didn’t carry him off the ride. Instead, Sehun walked ahead, and barked at Baekhyun to follow him when he noticed that the boy was still standing next to the horse.

Had he been a bad boy? Maybe, Baekhyun assumed. Daddy didn’t even hold his hand when they walked out of the ride, and Baekhyun tried to reach out for his daddy’s hand. Baekhyun curled his fingers on his daddy’s hand, but Sehun didn’t respond. Baekhyun’s heart broke into two.

“Daddy?” he called. Sehun didn’t respond. Baekhyun felt his ears droop down and lay flat on his head. Daddy’s angry with him, and that means that he had been a bad boy. Bad boys don’t get good things, daddy once said. Right now, holding daddy’s hand seemed like the best thing in the world, but Baekhyun felt dejected that Sehun wouldn’t even let him do that.

“Stay here.” Sehun instructed Baekhyun to sit down on a bench. Baekhyun quickly did as he was told. “Daddy’s going somewhere, and you have to stay here until I get back.” He said and without waiting for a reply, Sehun quickly turned and walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

“Okay...” Baekhyun replied, voice sad. He felt like crying. He yanked the scarf off his neck because his body is getting too hot and his eyes felt watery and his cheeks are red. Baekhyun let out a small sob and then it turned into a silent cry fest as he tried wiping away his tears but to no avail as fresh ones keep falling down.

“Big boys don’t cry.” Baekhyun said to himself. He is a big boy, and when big boys do something wrong, they need to be punished. Baekhyun knew he did wrong. He should have gotten down from the horse the first time Sehun had asked him to. “I’m a bad boy.” He said sadly. He looked down on his jacket sleeves and saw that they were smudged with snot.

“Oh no, daddy will get mad.” He said to himself. “This is dirty.” He looked around. He needs to wash this off somehow. He saw a sign with a toilet seat drawing and an arrow. “Baekkie needs to wash this.” He said to himself and quickly got down the bench and walked towards the sign.

 

Sehun thanked the man and paid him. Baekhyun loves churros. He admits that he might have been a little too harsh on the boy. He didn’t even hold Baekhyun’s hand back there.

“I’m an asshole.” Sehun muttered to himself regretfully. No matter, he would make up to his son. They will eat the churros together and then get back to riding rides. He would let Baekhyun ride the merry go round a million more times if his son asked. Baekhyun is a boy that needs to be constantly loved and cherished. Sehun carefully maneuvered his way back to the bench, not wanting people to touch or hit the food in his hands.

“Baby, look what daddy’s got.” He said as he neared the bench. “Its your favou- Baekhyun?” Sehun froze when he saw that the bench is empty. Only a red woolen scarf remained, and Sehun quickly ran over. “Baby? Baekhyun?” he looked underneath the bench and at its sides. “Baby, this is not funny.” He said as he looked around. “Baby daddy’s sorry okay? Please come out.” He searched the bushes behind the bench, but Baekhyun was no where to be found.

“Fuck.” Sehun felt panic rising in his head. He dropped the churros and quickly pushed through the crowd, searching for his baby.

 

“All better.” Baekhyun nodded to himself. He was in a porta potty. A kind man showed him how to use it, and Baekhyun, like a good boy, bowed to him and said thanks. He had went inside and quickly made way to the small sink attached. Tip toeing, he had washed all the snot off his sleeves, and now they’re clean again. Drying his hands with some toilet paper, Baekhyun stepped out of the porta potty and walked in search for the bench.

“Uh oh.” He said to himself. He doesn’t remember where the bench was. He looked left and right, but nothing seems familiar. Baekhyun wanted to cry, but he stopped himself. No, he is a big boy. He will not cry and he will find daddy again. Repeating this to himself multiple times, Baekhyun finally had the courage to walk again.

“Maybe this way...” Baekhyun warily waddled through the crowd, past stalls of people shouting and playing games. His big eyes wandered around him, trying to find his daddy’s familiar face. He had opened his collar, the skin underneath was a bit hot and scratchy. He placed the collar in his pocket and kept walking. He had kept walking until his legs were tired, and no one here looks like daddy. Fear crept up his mind, and his eyes suddenly felt watery again. People around him pushed and walked about. Baekhyun was roughly pushed into something hard, and he cried.

 

When his colleagues said something about going out to relax, Jongin had thought it meant going to a cafe or a restaurant to eat. Not to a fucking _carnival._

Jongin is no fan of carnivals. They’re always too loud and there’s always too much people. Like right now, he was annoyingly pushed in many directions as he followed his friends to the haunted house train. This is ridiculous. They are fucking 27, not 17.

“You coming, Jongin?” one of them hollered.

“Nah, I’ll pass. You guys go ahead. I’ll walk around.” He dismissed the invitation with a wave of his hand. His friends nodded and went on to queue for the ride. Jongin turned around and walked to the stalls decorated with pretty Christmas lights and carnival music. He was bored out of his mind, and looking at the weird carnival food and snacks made him wanna gag. He was about to make a sharp turn towards the exit when something hard hit his feet, and he was greeted with a loud wail.

Jongin turned around and saw a small pink haired boy crying. He was flat on the snowy ground, and Jongin immediately went over. When he observed the boy carefully, his eyes widened when he realized that it was a cat hybrid.

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” he asked. The boy kept on crying, and Jongin noticed that he doesn’t have a collar. That’s impossible though, he thought. The boy was so nicely dressed, he can’t be a stray. Plus, the jacket the boy’s wearing looks really expensive and pricey. His hair is also nicely groomed and his fur was clean.

“I want my daddy!” the boy cried in between his sobs. At this point, a small crowd had formed around them. Jongin cursed. Other people can’t know that the kitty doesn’t have a collar. He’ll get taken away. Without thinking, Jongin picked him up and quickly carried him away. The boy struggled violently in his hold.

“Let me go! Let me go! I want daddy. Daddy!” he yelled. Jongin nervously smiled at the passing onlookers.

“Haha, cranky nephew. Looking for my brother.” He said awkwardly to the people around him. Thankfully that worked, and they stopped looking. Jongin then brought him over to a rather quiet part of the carnival, behind the stalls of the mini-games section.

“Hey, stop crying. Look at me.” He had set the kitty down on the snow and held his arms to prevent him from running. The kitty sniffed as he looked back at Jongin with pitiful eyes. “Do you have a collar? Did your daddy give you a collar?” Jongin felt relieved when the boy nodded yes. “Okay, let me see it hm?” The boy’s hand searched his own pockets.

“Oh no, its not there.” He said in horror. Jongin’s mouth fell open. “Baekkie lost his collar!” He started bawling again, and Jongin had to pull him close to minimize the sound. “Daddy will get even mad at Baekkie for sure!” he sobbed on the strangers shoulder. “I wanna see daddy. I want daddy!”

“Okay, okay. We’re going to find your daddy.” Jongin said in an attempt to shush him. Seriously, kid sounds like he swallowed a speaker. “Do you know you’re daddy’s name?” he asked.

“Daddy’s name...?” the kid sniffed as he thought for a while. “Daddy’s name is... daddy.” He said. Jongin sighed. This is not going to end well. He can’t take the kid (‘Baekkie, was it?’) to security if he doesn’t have a collar. He will be taken to the shelter for sure, and Jongin is sure as hell the kid wouldn’t last a day in a shelter.

“Mister... I want my daddy.” The kid said sadly in between sniffs. Jongin’s heart melted a bit at the soft and sad tone of the other’s voice.

“Alright. We’ll find your daddy.” Jongin said. “You remember what he looks like right?” Jongin took off his own scarf and wrapped it around the kid’s neck in an attempt to hide the fact that the kitty is not wearing a collar.

“Yeah. Daddy is tall and he has black hair.” Jongin carefully picked him up, since it would be easier and faster that way than letting the kid walk. “He had blonde hair before, but now he had black hair.”

“Oh really.” The kid wasn’t giving out helpful clues. There were lots of people who are tall and have black hair. Heck, Jongin himself is tall and has black hair. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Baekhyun.” The kitty answered. Jongin nodded his head. _Well at least he remembered his own name._

“Daddy was angry at Baekhyun before because Baekkie didn’t want to get down from the horse.” He kitty started talking, and Jongin found that somewhat cute as he navigated through the crowd, hoping the kitty would recognize a face. “Baekkie was a bad boy, and daddy said that Baekkie needed to stay.”

“But you didn’t.” Jongin pointed out.

“Yeah.” Jongin saw the ears on the pink head slowly flatten sadly. “Baekkie is being a bad boy again. Baekkie doesn’t think daddy wants Baekkie anymore.”

“That’s ridiculous. Of course he does. People can only stay angry for a period of time.” Jongin replied to the kitty in his arms.

“Really?” He felt a thump of a tail on his back, and he assumed it was Baekhyun’s. “You think daddy isn’t mad anymore?”

“I don’t think anyone could be mad at you for long.” Jongin said. That made the kid smile and damn, if Jongin had to admit it, it was cute as hell. “Now let’s go find your dad, hm?” He received an energetic nod from the kitten in his arms. “Okay, so what was he wearing today?”

“Daddy wore his favourite black jacket because I chose it for him when we bought it at the store.” Jongin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Any other details, Baekhyun? There are about a hundred people in here wearing black jackets.”

“Daddy is really good looking too!” Baekhyun said.

“Okay, I don’t think that’s gonna help honey.” Jongin sighed. Baekhyun shook his head furiously.

“No, daddy is really handsome! Chanyeol hyung is good looking, but daddy is really handsome! Daddy is the handsomest man in the world!” Baekhyun was so enthusiastic he raised his hands in the air.

“I don’t know who this Chanyeol person is, but okay Baekhyun, if you insist.” Jongin had to bite down a laughter when he saw Baekhyun’s actions. Don’t all kids think their dad is the most handsome person in the world? Jongin thought it was pretty cute how Baekhyun talks about his dad the way he is. He is also pretty curious on who his dad is. Baekhyun made him sound like some Greek god that descended onto the earth or something.

“Daddy works at home too. He’s always on his computer.” Baekhyun continued. Jongin hummed as he continued walking. Baekhyun sometimes paused midway, and Jongin thought that _finally_ he had found the boy’s dad, but everytime he did pause is to point at random objects like ‘look Jongin hyung, someone spilled their popcorn! What a waste!’ or ‘haha look, floating duckies in water!’ and the occasional ‘I’m hungry’.

Maybe that’s why they are now seated at a small table near a corn dog stall. Jongin’s legs hurt from walking too much, and he’s sipping on a soda to re-energize himself. He glanced at Baekhyun who was messily eating a corn dog, ketchup all over his cheeks.

“Baekhyun, wipe your mouth.” He handed Baekhyun a tissue. The kitty immediately did as he was told, and Jongin is somewhat impressed. The kid listens so well. His dad must have done a good job teaching him manners. Jongin noticed that when they bough the corndog, Baekhyun accepted the food with both hands while bowing and a cute ‘thank you very much’. Baekhyun also asked the stall owner if he could sit on the chair provided (‘may I sit on this chair, please?’) in which he was given a yes and a free coconut candy wrapped in plastic.

“Thank you for the meal, Jongin hyung.” Baekhyun said when he finished eating. Jongin handed him his soda, and Baekhyun accepted it with another thank you.

“Finish it if you want to.” He said. Baekhyun’s face lit up and and he quickly finished drinking. “You’re very polite, Baekhyun.” He commented. He saw the child blush until his cheeks became the same colour as his hair.

“Thank you.” He said. “Daddy says good boys must have good manners.”

“Well, I’m _really_ curious about your daddy right now.” Jongin said as he rested his chin on his hand that was propped up onto the table. “You make him sound so great.”

“He is great! He is the greatest ever!” Baekhyun said. Jongin nodded his head.

“Yeah, you’ve been saying that. We’ve been walking for almost an hour and half already.” Jongin checked his phone. He already sent a text to his friends to go home first. Whatever the reason, he couldn’t leave until the little bundle of fur finds his dad.

“This place is so big.” Baekhyun pouted as he leaned on the cheap plastic chair. “I hope daddy finds me.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jongin wiped his mouth for the last time before standing up. “Come on, Baekhyun. Let’s search for your dad.” He reached his hand out, and Baekhyun held them tight. Jongin maneuvered them through the crowd. He occasionally glances down to Baekhyun, who stared at the crowd with big eyes, trying to find his dad. They walked through the crowd for another half hour.

“Jongin hyung.” Baekhyun called. Jongin looked down and he saw that the small cat hybrid was tired. “Baekhyun’s tired.” The child complained. Jongin stopped walking, and he saw Baekhyun take a deep breath.

“Okay, let’s rest then.” Jongin led him over to a pile of unused bricks near a tent and let Baekhyun sit on them. The child was panting, and Jongin felt sorry for him. He rubbed his hands at the boy’s back, and that seemed to soothe him.

“I want daddy. I wanna go home.” Baekhyun said sadly. Jongin rubbed the boy’s head.

“I hope we could find him too, Baekhyun.” The boy nodded. Jongin was about to say something else when Baekhyun suddenly sat upright. “Baekhyun?”

“Daddy!” Without saying anything else, Baekhyun shot out like a rocket. Jongin watched as the little bundle of pink hair ran into a tall person with black hair who had knelt down and welcomed the barraging child with open arms.

_Huh, so that’s his father._

Jongin walked closer, and as he did, he felt himself getting more nervous every second. Fuck, Baekhyun was lying when he said is dad was handsome. The man right in front of him is fucking _gorgeous._ He looked like a person straight out of a model magazine. The man was too busy hugging Baekhyun who was crying a bit in his arms to notice the blatant staring.

“Daddy,” Baekhyun sobbed as he hung tightly onto Sehun’s neck. Sehun let out a relieved sigh as he stood up with Baekhyun in his hands. Finally, he found his little angel.

“Baby I’m sorry I left you alone.” Sehun said and peppered kisses all over Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun smiled through his tears and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. “You must be so scared.”

“I wasn’t really scared, daddy.” Baekhyun said as he sniffed. “I got Jongin hyung.” He pointed to the standing male, and it was then that Sehun realized the other’s presence. Luckily Jongin stopped staring at the right moment, and smiled at the taller male.

“Hi, I’m Jongin.” He said. Sehun gave him a wide and relieved smile.

“Thank you, thank you for taking care of my son.” Sehun was deeply thankful to this stranger. He bowed as low as he can with Baekhyun in his arms. Jongin bowed a bit as well to not feel awkward.

“Ah, it wasn’t a problem. Baekhyun’s a great kid.” He said. Jongin noticed how Baekhyun curled into Sehun’s shoulders comfortably, burying in face in the crook of his father’s neck. His little fingers gripped the black jacket Sehun was wearing, never wanting to let go. Sehun has his hands around the small child, pressing him close to his chest as possible.

“My name is Sehun.” Sehun introduced himself. Jongin nodded. _So that’s his name._

“Daddy, I’m tired.” Baekhyun yawned into his daddy’s neck. Sehun’s other hand gently stroked his son’s hair and Jongin had never seen so much love in a human’s eyes as much as Sehun has as he looks at the sleepy bundle.

“Let’s go home, okay sweetheart?” he kissed Baekhyun’s head softly and the other purred and closed his eyes. Sehun glanced back at Jongin, a smile still lingering on his lips and damn, Jongin felt his knees weakened at the sight. “I cannot thank you enough. Please, let me repay you.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Completely fine. No repayment needed.” Jongin said quickly.

“No, I really need to thank you.” Sehun’s voice was low and soft, not wanting to wake Baekhyun who was already asleep on him. “I found his collar somewhere near a stall. He could have gotten captured and sent to the shelter.” Sehun shivered at the thought. “You really helped me, by keeping him safe and not handing him to security.”

“Yeah, he said he dropped it somewhere.” Jongin said. Sehun noticed the scarf that Baekhyun is wearing is not his.

“Oh, is this your scarf?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I didn’t want anyone else to see that he doesn’t have his collar on, so I wrapped him up in my scarf.” Jongin explained.

“Well, you must want it back-”

“No, its okay. Don’t wanna wake him. We did a real good deal of walking. He must be tired.” Jongin said. His head was swarming with jumbled out sentences and his heart is hammering in his chest. Sehun is so unbelievably gorgeous that Jongin couldn’t even stand it.

“Well if that’s the case,” Sehun carefully took out his phone from the pocket of his jacket. “Give me your phone number. We can arrange a dinner or lunch meeting so that I could properly thank you and give you your scarf.” Jongin’s brain short circuited for a moment. Did this beautiful creature just asked for his number. _Heck fucking yeah._

“Here, I’ll type it in for you.” Sehun handed him his phone, and Jongin felt all giddy and warm inside when their fingers brushed. After hastily typing in his phone number in Sehun’s phone and vice versa, he handed the other his phone back.

“Thank you again, Jongin. I’ll see you next time.” Sehun said and waved him goodbye. Jongin dreamily waved back and when he’s sure that Sehun was out of view and out of hearing range, he jumped and pumped his fist in the air.

“HELL YEAH.”

 

That night, Sehun couldn’t let Baekhyun go for even one second. Luckily the kitty didn’t mind, and he basks in the attention his daddy is giving him. Sehun fed him spaghetti that night, and they showered together. After heating up milk for his baby, Sehun went to the bedroom where Baekhyun is waiting patiently on the bed.

“Here you go baby.” Sehun gave him the mug, and Baekhyun carefully brought it to his lips. Sehun smiled as he watched his baby drink the milk in one go and smacked his lips when he was done. A small milk drop dribbled down to his chin, and Sehun wiped it off with a napkin. He set the mug down on the bedside table and crawled in the sheets with the boy. Baekhyun immediately latched himself onto Sehun’s side, tail resting on Sehun’s tummy. Sehun wrapped an arm around the boy’s small body.

“Sorry for being a bad boy today daddy.” Baekhyun apologized quietly. Sehun kissed the top of his head.

“It wasn’t your fault sweetheart. Daddy is supposed to be sorry. I should have never left you alone.” Sehun felt small kisses on his jaw and smiled when Baekhyun pulled back, beaming at him.

“Jongin hyung is lots of fun.” Baekhyun said as he settled his head back onto the steady rocking of his father’s chest. Sehun hummed as he carded his fingers through Baekhyun’s head. “He bought Baekkie food.”

“Did he?”

“Yeah. We played games too. Jongin hyung sucks at ‘I Spy’. Baekhyun wins all the time.” The little kitty giggled a little at the memory. “He also said that daddy would never leave Baekhyun even if he was a bad boy.”

“Oh really?”

“Daddy will never leave Baekkie, right?” Baekhyun peeked to look at his father. Sehun smiled and hugged the kitten.

“Of course not. Daddy will never leave his baby boy alone, no matter how bad he is.” Baekhyun purred at Sehun’s constant petting of his hair.

“Thank you daddy.” He yawned, and felt his eyelids growing heavier. “Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Sehun felt Baekhyun’s breath become slow and steady. His hands kept stroking the boy’s head, and he was so glad that he found Baekhyun again.

Jongin.

Sehun owes the guy so much for taking care of his baby. Kind to think of it, Sehun never really looked at the man properly. He was too busy feeling relieved that Baekhyun is finally in his arms again. He thought about the blue scarf that was now folded neatly in the laundry basket at the laundry room. Carefully, he stretched over to the bedside table to take his phone.

 

Jongin slumped onto his bed, freshly showered and stomach full of chicken. He thought about the day he had, and he smiled at the memory of the clingy yet cheerful kitten. When he thought about Baekhyun, he automatically remembered Sehun, and a blush crept up to his cheeks.

He took out his phone and looked at his saved contacts, laughing giddily to himself when he saw Sehun’s number. When will he have to the guts to call, he never knows. All he knows now is that he has absolutely fallen for Sehun. The sudden buzz from his phone startled him and the phone fell on his nose.

“Ow,” he rubbed his painfully sore nose as he looked at his phone. His eyes widened when he saw that Sehun texted him.

_Are you free this Saturday? Would like to meet you over lunch._

Jongin calmed his breathing down and tried to think of a clever answer. He shouldn’t sound so desperate.

_I gotta check my schedule first. Can’t confirm anything._

Jongin deleted that. He sounds too uninterested, its almost borderline rude. He tried thinking again.

_Of course I’m free on Saturday! I’d love to catch up and meet over lunch._

Jongin gagged and deleted that one too. He sounds so fake. Sighing, he placed his phone on his side, not knowing the best way to answer. He grabbed his other pillow and pressed it to his face to muffle out his scream. Why is talking to a hot guy so hard?

 

Sehun was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed beside him. Baekhyun shifted in his sleep, and Sehun carefully gabbed his phone so that his baby wouldn’t wake up. He squinted at the bright screen and saw that Jongin replied to his text. He slid his fingers over the screen to unlock the phone and read it.

_Saturday sounds great._

Sehun smiled to himself as he locked his phone back. He doesn’t know why, but he has this warm feeling in his chest after reading the text. Shrugging it off, he closed his eyes and pulled his baby closer, slowly drifting off into dreamland.


	3. dinner drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner has never been so dramatic before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for not updating for SO LONG. i was really busy with college work and it's taking up a seriously huge space in my free time. thank you for all the kind comments, i really appreciate it! also, sorry again for not updating sooner. enjoy guys!

The week passed through with a blur. Nothing paticularly interesting happened. Sehun and Baekhyun will wake up around 8-ish and have breakfast. Kyungsoo would come around at 10 to tutor Baekhyun, and by that time, Sehun would be halfway through his second cup of coffee, seated on his chair in his home office. Typing the hours away, Kyungsoo would come to bid goodbye at 12. That was Sehun's cue to take the little kitty out as a reward for sitting down and learning like a good boy. Sometimes they eat in and sometimes they eat out. Sehun would drive with a singing Baekhyun next to him, laughing and singing along. They would return home around 4, and after a couple of hours resuming his work, Sehun would take a break again. This time he and Baekhyun would go out to the park or eat ice cream. Baekhyun would jump and play around, and Sehun would sometimes watch, but most of the time he plays with the little kitty. Bedtime is at 10, and when Baekhyun is deep in dreamland, Sehun would continue working until 2 the latest. Some projects are simple and require a minimum of three days, but some big ones might even stretch out for months.

“Daddy?” Baekhyun knocked gently on the door. Sehun looked up from his computer. Baekhyun could see that his eyes were tired and bags hung heavily underneath them. Sehun took off his glasses and set them on the table. “Is Baekkie disturbing you?”

“Not at all sweetheart.” Sehun felt the weight of work wash away when he saw the smile on Baekhyun’s face. The boy was again with his favourite bunny plushie. Baekhyun shut the door behind him and waddled towards his father. Sehun effortlessly picked him up and settled him on his lap.

“Baekkie learned a lot of things today.” The boy said as he played with the ears of his bunny. Sehun swiveled his chair around so that they were facing the setting sun in the horizon.

“Like what, baby?” Sehun ran his fingers through the boy’s soft pink hair, and Baekhyun cuddled in closer with his father, enjoying the touch.

“Today we learned animals. Daddy, do you know that penguins can’t fly?” Sehun chuckled as Baekhyun enthusiastically waved his hands around.

“Really now?”

“Yeah, but they can swim!” Baekhyun said smartly. Sehun kissed the top of his head and rubbed his sides.

“My baby boy is growing up to be such a smart kitty.” Sehun praised. Baekhyun smiled proudly as he hugged his bunny plushie. At that moment, Sehun’s phone vibrated. The man turned and picked it up. It was a text.

_Hey, about tomorrow’s lunch. Could we move it to dinner? Something came up, and I can’t avoid it._

Sehun looked at the screen of his phone. Baekhyun tried peeking, stretching his neck upwards to see what his father was doing. After thinking for a while, Sehun typed in an answer.

_Sure, no problem. Text me your address, I’d pick you up at 8._

Sehun pressed send and lock his phone back. He raised a brow at the still trying to peek Baekhyun. The kitty, realizing he was busted, smiled sheepishly at his daddy. Sehun chuckled lowly and adjusted Baekhyun so he wouldn’t slip down his lap.

“Well, Jongin hyung couldn’t make it to lunch. We’re taking him out to dinner instead.” Sehun said. Baekhyun cheered.

“Yaayy, Jongin hyung!” Baekhyun turned around and gripped his daddy’s shirt. “I wanna play with Jongin hyung.” He said.

“You’ll have to wait, sweetheart.” Sehun pushed Baekhyun’s hair back. “We’re gonna see him tomorrow.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“Tomorrow?” he jumped off Sehun’s lap and quickly dashed out of the room. Curious, Sehun went out and followed him. Baekhyun ran towards their room and disappeared into their walk in closet.

“Baby?” Sehun called as he went over. He saw Baekhyun pushing away hangers of clothing on his side of the closer, taking out one shirt and then puting it back on the rail, shaking his head. Sehun watched with an amused smile and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you doing, baby?” he asked.

“I wanna look good in front of Jongin hyung!” Baekhyun said. His cat ears twitched as he pulled out his favourite Barney and Friends red shirt. “What about this?” Sehun laughed as he shook his head. He walked over to his son and knelt beside him, taking the shirt away.

“Daddy’s thinking of eating at your favourite restaurant. How about that?” he asked.

“Oh, then Baekkie needs to wear things like...” Baekhyun’s eyes scanned his clothing rack and took out a baby blue dress shirt. “Like this?”

“Good job, baby.” Sehun smiled and kissed his head. Baekhyun giggled as he hugged his daddy back. Sehun began attacking him with kisses, and Baekhyun laughed as he pushed his daddy’s face away.

“Daddy!” he shrieked in joy as Sehun placed a last wet kiss on his forehead. “Daddy,” he held his daddy’s shoulders. “You need something pretty too!” he said. Sehun raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Would Baekkie pick out daddy’s outfit?” he asked. Baekhyun’s face lit up.

“Really? Oh yes!” Baekhyun went over to his daddy’s side of the closet and concentrated hard. His eyebrows furrowed in focus, and his bottom lip jutted out a bit. Sehun bit back his laughter as he witnessed how serious Baekhyun looked right now. “Daddy, wait outside! It’s a surprise!” Baekhyun suddenly turned and pushed his daddy out the door. Sehun raised his hands in defeat and willingly sat on the bed, facing away from the closet. “No peeking!”

“Gotcha, baby.” He called back. Baekhyun rushed back into the closet and looked at the array of clothing his father owns. All of them seem to be neutral colours. The only splash of colour he has is a variety of earthy coloured garments and that weird hot pink glittery jacket Chanyeol hyung bought for him as a gag gift. Baekhyun doesn’t mind though. He thinks daddy looks absolutely handsome in dark colours.

The reason why he was so particular about what daddy wears is that he really wants Jongin hyung to like daddy. There’s something about Jongin that interests Baekhyun, and Baekhyun likes the way how Jongin treats him. He’s nice, but also not too overbearing. Jongin also smells nice. Baekhyun likes things that smell nice.

Humming as he browsed through the rows of daddy’s pressed shirts hanging neatly, Baekhyun’s eyes caught the sight of a pretty deep maroon shirt. Taking it out, Baekhyun laid it on the small ottoman situated in the middle of the closet. For pants, he grabbed normal looking black ones and laid it next to the shirt. Baekhyun thought for a while as he looked at his choice. It’s complete, but something seems missing. Turning around, Baekhyun scanned the rows of jackets. No, nothing seems fitting. His big eyes then shifted to the edge of the jacket row, and saw a black vest with grey stripes. It was too high, so he needs daddy to take it for him.

Sehun on the other hand, fiddled with his phone for a while. He better text Jongin what to wear. The restaurant they’re going is pretty formal, and he doesn’t want the other to show up in simple a simple shirt and jeans.

_Wear something nice too. Not too fancy, though._

He pressed send. That was when Baekhyun walked out of the closet.

“Daddy, come see!” he said. Sehun stood up and followed his furry baby into the closet. He saw that Baekhyun had picked out a shirt and a pair of pants for him. “Daddy, I want you to wear that!” he pointed to the vest. Sehun took it out, almost forgetting that he owns it.

“I haven’t worn this in a long time.” He said to himself. “Good job baby.” He stroked Baekhyun’s head. The kitty purred as he grinned up to his father. “Now let me pick what you’ll wear.”

-X-

Jongin groaned as he slammed his head on the table. Teaching diploma students Biology is the most tiring profession ever. The little shits are either dumb as shit or arrogant as fuck. God bless the three students that actually handed in their lab reports.

“Professor Kim?” A voice called him. Jongin lifted his head and was greeted with the sight of Taehyung.

“Yeah?” he tried blinking the sleepiness away. Taehyung is a good student. He sends in work early and always score high marks on tests.

“I want to send in my project proposal.” He said and handed Jongin a binder. _Fuck_ , Jongin thought _is this a proposal or a full on report?_

“Oh, thanks, Taehyung.” Jongin set the binder next to him. His student peered curiously at him.

“Are you okay-“

“I’m fine.” Jongin waved him away. “You can go now, Taehyung. Thanks.” He dismissed the blonde student. The said person walked out, closing the door behind him. Jongin sighed as he eyed the thick binder. Could this day get any worse? He felt a vibration in his pocket, and took out his phone. His face immediately lit up at the name of sender of the text.

_Wear something nice too. Not too fancy, though._

Jongin’s eyes widened. Fancy? He hadn’t worn a suit ever since he graduated on his bachelors. He never owned anything remotely fancy. Jongin doesn’t think his usual shirt and slacks to the university counts as ‘nice’ since its so plain and drab.

“Fuck, time to shop.” He mumbled as he picked up his bag and stuffed his belongings in it. After scanning his card on the receiver next to the office, Jongin went over to his motorcyle and strapped on his helmet, bag placed safely in the basket in front of him.

He doesn’t really know where to go, honestly. Jongin never favoured fancy clothing, often opting for a more casual and comfortable style. Since it was Sehun (and Baekhyun) asking, Jongin thought it wouldn’t be that bad to spend a little.

-X-

“Daddy how do I look?” Baekhyun grinned at his daddy as Sehun carefully combed the pink locks of hair to the side. Baekhyun was dressed in a white shirt tucked into plaid grey shorts, dark grey suspenders holding them up his small body. His favourite pastel pink collar with a kitty charm in the middle jingles a bit as he moved. Sehun smiled and placed a small peck on his forehead.

“You look handsome, baby.” Baekhyun smiled proudly as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sehun had tied a small pink bow underneath the shirt collar, and Baekhyun thought he looked good. Sehun stood up and straightened his clothes. He looked at his own reflection and flicked a stray hair into place. The vest is a tad too tight for him since it was from his university days when he was still skinny, but he deemed it fit enough. Baekhyun gazed at his daddy’s reflection in awe. The soft lighting from the yellow lights in the closet made his daddy look even more handsome if that’s possible.

“You look so handsome daddy!” Baekhyun clapped his hands in happiness. “Baekkie did a good job dressing you up!” Sehun laughed as he lightly pinched Baekhyun’s chubby cheeks.

“Yes you did, baby. Thank you.” Sehun went over to the accessories section and picked out his normal everyday silver watch. Glancing at the time, it was fifteen minutes before 8. “Baby you done? We have to pick up Jongin.”

“Jongin hyung!” Baekhyun squealed with glee. Sehun shook his head as they both exited the closet, the lights automatically switching off behind them. Picking up his wallet and phone, Sehun led his baby to the front door. Sehun made Baekhyun wear a coat since it was still cold outside and he relented when Baekhyun also forced him to wear a coat. After a quick final check, Sehun locked the front door and both of them went down to the car at the underground parking.

“Baby you have to sit at the back, okay? Jongin hyung is sitting in front with daddy.” Sehun said as he moved the baby seat to the back seat. Baekhyun hummed a small tune under his breath (in which Sehun found odd. Baekhyun would usually throw a fit if he can’t sit in front) and let himself be strapped onto the seat quietly (another odd thing).

“Daddy let’s go let’s go!” Baekhyun called from the back.

“Hold on baby. Daddy need’s to set the GPS.” Sehun typed in Jongin’s address in the GPS of his car. After it was set, they rolled out of the complex. The journey to Jongin’s house is 20 minutes away, and traffic was great (another strange thing, but Sehun won’t complain). Baekhyun is singing to himself softly in the backseat, eyes wandering to the buildings and colourful lights they are passing through. At a red light 10 minutes away from Jongin’s house, Sehun decided to call him. The other picked up at the fourth ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jongin. We’re 10 minutes away.” Sehun used a Bluetooth earpiece rather than holding his phone up to his ear. He got into a car accident once for answering a call and after two weeks bedridden in the hospital with a teary eyed and crying Baekhyun who slept with him on the bed, Kyungsoo (aggressively) suggested that he uses the earpiece.

“Oh, okay. I’m almost ready.”

“Alright. See you.”

“See you.” Sehun heard Jongin hang up. He glanced at the rear view to check on Baekhyun again. The kitty had leaned closer to the door, eyes wide open in wonder and tongue slightly lolling out to taste the air. The sight made Sehun chuckle, and at the sound of that, Baekhyun’s eyes turned to stare back at him from the mirror.

“Why is daddy laughing?” he asked.

“Nothing baby.”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun pouted and jutted out his bottom lip. His hands reached for the bunny plushie his daddy placed beside the baby seat. Baekhyun pressed the bunny close to his cheeks. He really loves the toy. Even when Baekhyun has other toys that are a lot prettier and more expensive than the bunny, the worn out toy has a special place in his heart. It was the  first toy daddy had ever bought him.

Sehun slowed down when he neared Jongin’s house. Jongin lived in a nice suburb, and Sehun’s car stopped in front of a white house with a fence. He honked to indicate he was already here. In an instant the front door opened. Jongin stepped out in a deep blue shirt and khaki coloured pants, a brown coat hanging on him. 

“Hey.” He greeted Sehun with a smile. “Hi Baekhyun,” he waved to the child, and Baekhyun beamed back at him. “Wow okay, this is a very nice car.” He got in the passenger’s seat of the car.

“Thanks.”

“Sorry for changing it to dinner. I had a meeting with one of my students for his project. It can’t be delayed any longer, so yeah.” Jongin said.

“Oh, so you teach?”

“Biology for diploma students.” Jongin answered with a nod. “I had to ask you to move it to dinner because I need to review a proposal from a student.” Sehun hummed. They both fell into a comfortable chat before Sehun rolled up to the restaurant, much to Baekhyun’s glee in the back.

“Food!” the kitty cheered. Sehun glanced at the back with a fond smile.

“That’s right baby.” Sehun glanced back up at Jongin who has his mouth wide open in shock. “Here we are Jongin.”

“Okay wait. I know you said you were a programmer, but surely not this much?” He gestured the restaurant. Sehun chuckled as he exited the car to unstrap the wiggling Baekhyun from his seat.

“This is actually Baekhyun’s favourite restaurant.” He said as a matter of factl. Jongin gaped as he looked at the smiling kitty. “Come on, the valet will park it for us.”

“Oh, right.” Jongin hurriedly unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car. He walked up to Sehun who was giving the valet his keys.

“Baekkie can’t wait! Delicious food!” Baekhyun was jumping next to him, and Jongin couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. He scratched the back of Baekhyun’s ear, earning a pleased purr from the other.

“You sure are hungry, aren’t you little tiger?”

“Yes! Baekkie is hungry!” the kitty nodded his head. Sehun held his hand out for Baekhyun to hold, and the kitty immediately went to his father, pulling Jongin along.

“Come on then baby. Lets go sit inside.” Sehun led the two to the entrance. “Reservation under Oh.” He said to the hostess. The woman smiled and led them inside. Jongin had a hard time trying not to ogle at everything in the fancy restaurant. It’s not like he can’t afford to eat at places like this, but he surely wouldn’t eat here much because _damn is that a real chandelier? Prices must be ridiculous._

“Jongin?” Sehun’s voice snapped the other out of his train of thoughts. Sehun gestured the seat in front of him. “Care for a seat?” They were already at a booth near a giant glass window that overlooked a stunning botanical garden with blooming flowers under the moonlight.

“O-oh, sorry.” Jongin made a mental note to not embarrass himself any further as he pulled the chair back. Sehun had placed Baekhyun on a special child seat, and Baekhyun was entertained by the colouring sheet that was provided along with it, a green crayon moving silently on the piece of paper. “Restaurant’s quite popular huh?” Jongin noticed that it was almost packed with people, but due to them being in a private booth, the air was quite breatheble.

“It’s not usually packed like this. Maybe someone important came.” Sehun said as he picked up the menu. “Please, order anything you like.” Sehun then turned to his son. “What do you want to eat, baby?”

“Baekkie wants meat! And carrots!” Baekhyun answered. “Oh, and daddy, can Baekhyun gave ice cream please?” Baekhyun’s eyes were shining. “Baekkie was a good boy today. Kyungsoo hyung gave Baekkie a sticker because he got all the answers correct today!” he babbled. Jongin watched as Sehun laugh and lightly pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Of course you can, baby. Anything for daddy’s good boy.” Sehun thumbed Baekhyun’s chubby cheeks before looking back at the menu. “Already have anything in mind, Jongin?”

“I uh actually don’t know what I want here.” Jongin answered with an awkward laugh. “What’s good?”

“The meat, Jongin hyung! Baekkie loves the meat! It’s very good!” Baekhyun chirped from his seat. “And the ice cream, and cake and chocolate!” Baekhyun giggled at the end, and it was hard for Jongin not to coo at the little boy and pet him.

“Baekhyun loves the Wagyu steak.” Sehun said with a smile. Jongin almost choked on his spit when he saw the price for the Wagyu steak. Fuck, the little boy sure have some high taste.

“Um, I don’t really care for meat tonight though.” He reasoned out.

“Oh, then the spaghetti here is wonderful. The aglio oglio is fantastic.” Sehun flipped through the pages. “Or the smoked salmon carbonara if you want something creamy.” Jongin’s head spun at the prices of the pastas that Sehun was listing. It looks absolutely ridiculous and horrifying at the same time.

“Ahaha, um..” Jongin looked back down. Sehun noticed the other’s discomfort and quickly piped in.

“I could order for you if you want. The food here is absolutely amazing, I tell you.” Jongin gladly nodded his head and closed the menu.

“Yeah sure. Order away.” He said. The expensiveness and exquisiteness of the restaurant made Jongin’s head spin.

“Okay then.” Sehun raised his hand to call a waiter, and in an instant a smartly dressed server came, notepad and pen ready in hand. “So for our appetizers, we’ll get the crab and caviar on brioche. After that,  I’d like one Wagyu steak-”

“Extra carrots!” Baekhyun hooted from his chair. Sehun smiled.

“With extra carrots.” He added. “Beef wellington with a side of salted caviar and...” Sehun scanned the menu. “One creamy pumpkin pancetta fettuccine.”

“Right sir, and drinks?”

“A chocolate milkshake and some red wine of the day?”

“Cabernet Sauvignon, sir.”

“That’s fine then.” Sehun closed the menu as the server continues to scribble.

“And what would you like for dessert, sir?”

“A raspberry Eton mess and crepe Suzette.” Sehun answered. The server bowed and collected the menus before leaving. Jongin was once again left in awe at how fluently Sehun pronounced the name of the dish and how smooth he was.

“I don’t think I have ever been impressed so much by someone ordering me dinner.” Jongin said in a daze. Sehun laughed as he adjusted Baekhyun’s bow tie that somehow gotten crooked.

“I ordered you pasta by the way. Is that okay?” He glanced at Jongin. The man handsomely smiled back with a casual wave.

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine. I’m good, haha.” At that moment, Sehun’s phone rang. The male looked down and gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry. I have to take this.”

“Oh, go ahead.” Jongin said. Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s head before standing up and accepting the call, moving away from the table. Jongin stared at the retreating man’s wide back, wondering how it would feel to be held by the man.

“Jongin hyung.” Baekhyun had a small pout on, and Jongin was pleasantly pulled back to reality by the other’s cute whine. “Baekkie needs to go pee pee.” The kitty whispered, cheeks red as if embarrassed. Jongin let out a small laugh at the adorableness of the kitty before nodding his head.

“Alright, I’ll take you.” Baekhyun lifted his hands up, and Jongin easily lifted the kitty out off his seat and held him. He tapped the shoulder of a passing waiter and asked him where the washroom is. The boy pointed him the direction and Jongin thanked him. “We have to tell your daddy before going though.” Jongin went over to where Sehun was talking on his phone tapped his back. Sehun turned around, raising an eyebrow at him. “Washroom.” Jongin said and gestured the squirming kitty in his arms. Sehun nodded his head and turned back around.

“Jongin hyuuunng.” Baekhyun drawled out, signalling he was getting impatient. “Need to go.”

“Okay, okay. We’re going.” Jongin hurried to the washroom. As cute as Baekhyun is, having the kitty’s piss on his clothing is nowhere near cute. Pushing through the male washroom door, Jongin settled Baekhyun in a cubicle. “Um, you can go by yourself right?” he asked awkwardly.

“Of course I can! Baekkie is a big boy!” the little kitty said. Jongin breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Of course you can.” Jongin stepped out and closed the door, not locking it. “Call me when you’re done, okay?” Baekhyun hooted a yes, and Jongin turned to face the mirrors. Humming to himself, he cocked his head to the side and stared at his own reflection.

He did make an effort to dress up tonight. His usual messy hair is held up in a stylish coif, and he ironed the shirt carefully. He rarely irons his pants, but since it was a special occasion, Jongin decided to go on the long mile. Fuck, he even sprayed cologne on himself. If Sehun doesn’t find him attractive, the man must either be stupid or straight.

“Jongin hyung.” A small voice called him. Jongin turned around and pushed the door open, revealing a smiling Baekhyun. Jongin lead him to the sink and helped him to wash his hands.

“Wow, you are a big boy. How old are you again?” Jongin asked as they walked out.

“Baekkie is five.” Baekhyun showed him his five fingers. Jongin was again impressed by this little father son duo. It seemed like Baekhyun is as smart at his father.

“Well, that was very smart of a five year old.” Jongin scratched the back of Baekhyun’s ears. Baekhyun purred, his tail swishing behind him and leaned into Jongin’s hand. The man was so occupied petting the kitty that he accidentally hit a woman. Both of them staggered backwards, Jongin managing to stop himself from falling over the child.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Jongin immediately collected himself and worriedly went over to the lady. She was wearing a rather extravagant dress and heavy accessories.

“Hmph,” she glanced at Jongin. “You better watch where you’re going, young man.” She said haughtily. Jongin bit back the sarcastic remark bubbling in his throat. Instead, he bowed a little.

“Again, my apologies.” He said. He felt Baekhyun slowly hugging his legs, probably intimidated by the woman in front of him.

“Young people these days.” She muttered. She was about to go when she caught sight of Baekhyun. “What is that doing here?!” she shrieked. Her voice caused other customers to turn their head around. Jongin looked around him, confused of what she was pointing at.

“What?”

“That thing!” She pointed again, and Jongin saw that it went straight to Baekhyun. The kitty whimpered and hid behind Jongin’s legs. “Get that vermin out of here!”

“Excuse me?” Jongin couldn’t believe what she said. “Who are you calling a vermin?” Jongin placed a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head when he felt the little kitty shiver. He slowly stroked the nape of the kitty in an attempt to calm him. He felt his own anger bubbling inside him.

“That _thing_ shouldn’t be here in the first place!” the woman said. “They are disgusting little pieces of _garbage-_ ”

“You better fucking stop.” Jongin cut her off. He heard Baekhyun let out a small sob and that fueled his anger even more. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do I?” she scoffed. “I know that the only reason that they’re here is because they were made to be slaves for us. They were never our equals, and seeing that little thing over there disgusts me.” Before Jongin could comprehend what was happening, she spitted out at Baekhyun. The whispering crowd went silent after the act. Jongin gaped, surprised that the woman had the audacity to do that. Baekhyun had coiled back from Jongin, and looked down. The spit landed on his face, and the tears that was on the verge of coming out fell like a waterfall. Small sobs turned into a full blown cry.

“You fucking bitch!” Jongin heard someone say from behind him, and he saw Sehun angrily marching towards the woman, a dark look in his eyes. Jongin knew this wouldn’t end well. He needs to stop Sehun before the situation gets worse.

“Sehun, stop.” Jongin held a hand to other man.

“Jongin let go.”

“Sehun, no.” Jongin whispered. Sehun doesn’t seem to hear him. “Don’t make this worse.”

“The fucking bitch will get it after that stunt.” Jongin nervously sawllowed his own saliva when he saw Sehun’s hands curled in fists. “Jongin let go of me.”

“I-”

“My my, what’s with all this drama?” a calm voice spoke. All of them turned to see who it was, and to Jongin’s surprise, it was the multi talented idol cum businessman Zhang Yixing. Jongin felt his jaw drop at the sight of the billionaire man. He was dressed in a blue navy suit with a white undershirt, and Jongin felt that his legs were stuck to the ground in starstruck.

“A piece of shit decided to appear.” The woman sneered at Baekhyun’s direction (who was still crying at this point). Sehun’s anger flared at the statement, and Jongin had to really push Sehun back with all his might.

_Fuck, this dude is strong as hell._

And apparently, the woman still wasn’t finished.

“Him and his little group here is better of dead than-” she was stopped when Yixing held his hand up. The billionaire philanthropist was famous for rarely getting crossed and is always calm and rational, but this time he had a deep frown on his face.

“That’s not a way to talk to people, Mrs. Kwon.” He said. He turned to face the woman. “If this is who the woman I’m suppose to work with, I’m glad to say that our deal is off.” The woman’s face immediately changed.

“But Mr. Zhang!”

“Good luck securing yourself another 5 million deal.” Yixing turned around. “Get her out.” He said. One of the man’s body guards pushed her outside, and the the sounds of her protesting and Baekhyun’s cries were still heard.

Sehun, as if just snapping from a daze, quickly turned around and picked up his red faced crying baby. Rocking him in his arms, Sehun walked towards the outside balcony overlooking the garden to calm Baekhyun down. Yixing called a waiter over.

“Make sure you give the man a wet towel to clean the boy’s face.” He said. The waiter bowed and immediately set off to the job. Yixing smiled at the crowd. “Sorry to interrupt your evening, ladies and gentlemen. Please, commence as usual.” He gestured around him. The crowd slowly started talking again, and soon, everything was back to normal, as if nothing happened. Jongin still stood still, confused and awestruck at the same time. Yixing walked over to him with his charming smile.

“Hello. I’m Zhang Yixing. You are?” Jongin quickly shut his mouth and accepted the offered hand immediately.

“Kim Jongin.” He said. Yixing gestured towards the couple on the balcony. Sehun was gently wiping Baekhyun’s still red face with a towel.

“And those are?”

“Sehun, and the kitten is his son Baekhyun.” Yixing looked him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m a friend. We were just out for dinner.”

“Ah, alright then.” Yixing glanced over at Sehun. “Maybe I should introduce myself later when the child has calmed down.” He mused to himself.

“Thanks, for what you did there.” Jongin said earnestly. “I really didn’t know what to say without slapping her.” Yixing chuckled.

“I should actually be thanking you. I wouldn’t want myself to be roped in a 5 million deal with that monster of a woman. And besides, you did help. Holding Sehun down is the best thing you could do to avoid things getting even worse and messier.” Yixing said. “Well, I will be continuing my meal. I hope to see Sehun soon.” He said with a twinkle in his eye and walked back to his table, a row of black suited body guards following behind him. Jongin stared at the kind dimpled man a bit more before looking elsewhere.

 Apart from running a successful business, Zhang Yixing was also an idol with multiple platinum albums and a large fan base from across the globe. Jongin has no idea how the man kept up with both worlds, but Yixing somehow manages and made it look easy. Jongin then looked back at Sehun who was still rocking Baekhyun. He slowly made his way over.

“Hey Baekhyun.” He greeted them softly. Sehun turned a bit, and Jongin could see Baekhyun’s miserable face. He felt like someone had shot a bullet through his heart. “Oh, Baekhyun.” He said sadly. The kitty raised his head at the sound of Jongin’s voice and turned around.

“Nini hyung...” the kitty muttered as he reached out for Jongin, all to Sehun’s surprise. The little kitty never reached out to anyone when he was sad, not even to Kyungsoo or Chanyeol. Sehun was the only one that seems to calm him down, and seeing Baekhyun reaching out for Jongin sent a weirdly pleasant buzz to Sehun’s heart.

“Come here, you.” Jongin opened his arms and accepted Baekhyun. The kitty hid his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck, his ears still flat and tail hung lifelessly behind him. Sehun watched as Jongin stroked Baekhyun’s small body and whispered comforting words in his son’s ear. “Hyung is so sorry he couldn’t do anything. I should have done something.” Jongin voice his regret. He felt Baekhyun’s small arms grip him tighter. “I’m really sorry you have to hear that kitty. No one should ever say that to you.” Jongin pulled back so that Baekhyun had to look up at him. Baekhyun, through his blurry teary eyes, saw Jongin’s eyes twinkling back at him. “You’re so special, Baekhyun-ah.” Jongin said softly.

“I am?” Baekhyun’s voice croaked.

“You are baby.” Sehun joined in and kissed Baekhyun’s head. His large hand stroked through Baekhyun’s hair, the gel already losing his hold. “You are so special to me.” Sehun leaned in and kissed Baekhyun’s nose.

“You’re the most precious thing I have ever seen.” Jongin said, tightening his hold onto Baekhyun. The kitty sniffed, and Jongin smiled a bit when he saw Baekhyun’s ear slowly perking up again. Baekhyun reached on hand out for his daddy, and Sehun leaned in, letting Baekhyun hold his cheek close to him.

“I love you daddy.” He said. Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun then turned to Jongin. “I love you Jongin hyung.” He said. Jongin smiled at the little confession and nuzzled his face into Baekhyun’s ticklish neck, making the other giggle a bit.

“Love you too, kitty.” Jongin replied.

“Love you always, baby boy.” Sehun had resorted to leaning his head on Jongin’s shoulder from behind so Baekhyun could hold his cheek. It’s a thing that Baekhyun does. He likes to hold other people’s faces (and loves scratching Chanyeol’s, much to the dismay of the tall barista). Jongin now realized their close proximity and tried not to blush too hard. He could literally feel Sehun’s chest pressing against his back and _wow he has a really hard chest_.

“Um,” Jongin cleared his throat. Baekhyun giggled a bit and burried his face in Jongin’s shoulder. Sehun, finally realizing what he was doing, quickly straightened back up and also cleared his throat, a small tinge of red colouring the tip of his ears. “Ah, Yixing wanted to see you.” Jongin said.

“Oh, okay.” Sehun glanced to the inside of the restaurant and saw the idol still eating alone at his table. He glanced back at Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep him company.” Jongin assured him. Sehun nodded his head and made way to the idol’s table to thank the man.

“Jongin hyung?” Baekhyun mumbled sleepily. The poor kitty must be so exhausted after all the drama.

“Yeah Baekkie?”

“Will you be my papa?”


	4. when the wingman is suddenly very extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when kitty Baekkie really likes Jongin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with another update! Sorry I didn't update this sooner. As you all know, college is ruining my life and taking up all my free space and being such a bitc-
> 
> okay.
> 
> i enjoyed all the lovely comments! honestly, your comments are the only thing motivating me to continue this. also i am currently procrastinating from doing a maths homework and a language project but meh. exo is love, exo is life (especially if Baekhyun is a cat)

Sehun woke up, feeling something slap his back a little bit too hard. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked to his side. He saw Baekhyun thrashing next to him, mouth pulled into a fearful frown and tears flowing freely down the kitty’s face. Small whimpers escaped the kitty with an occasional sob. Sehun immediately sat upright and scooted closer to his son.

“Baby, wake up. Wake up.” Sehun shook Baekhyun awake, and the kitty gasped as his eyes fluttered open. He was greeted with his daddy’s worried face.

“Daddy.” He cried out and reached out for his father. Sehun pulled the small body onto his lap and cradled Baekhyun’s small head to his chest. He felt Baekhyun’s nails digging into his shirt. “Daddy daddy daddy.” He chanted.

“I’m right here baby. I’m right here.” Sehun kissed his head repeatedly. “You’re okay sweetheart. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s right here.” Sehun hugged Baekhyun tightly. Baekhyun’s body was trembling, and Sehun rocked him gently from side to side. His hand rubbed the kitty’s nape soothingly as he whispered comforting words in his ears.  Baekhyun has stopped his sobbing, only sniffles were heard. They were still for a while, only Sehun’s hand slowly rubbing Baekhyun’s back up and down. The little kitty finally calmed down, and rested his head on Baekhyun’s chest. “Are you okay, baby?” Sehun asked.

“Mhm.” Baekhyun replied. Sehun cupped Baekhyun’s cheek with one hand and gently swiped the tear stained cheeks dry. He tilted his son’s face so that he could see Baekhyun’s tear stained eyes.

“Was it a nightmare?” he asked softly. Any loud noises might scare Baekhyun even further. Baekhyun nodded his head slowly. “Can daddy know what is it about?”

“They took daddy away.” Baekhyun said. “The bad guys.” Baekhyun pulled his face away from Sehun’s hand and hid it in the crook of his daddy’s neck. “They took daddy away from Baekkie, and Baekkie was scared because it’s so dark and daddy’s not there to hold Baekkie’s hand.”

“Oh baby.” Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “Daddy’s not going anywhere, sweetheart. Daddy’s going to stay right here.” He assured the kitty. Baekhyun didn’t reply, but Sehun knew that he heard him. “Let’s go back to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun agreed. Sehun laid back down, and Baekhyun scrambled on top of his chest. Sehun held him close.

Nightmares were not normal for Baekhyun. He is a happy little kitty with lots of people loving him, and he loves life just as much as life loves him. Sadness is inevitable in life, however, and Baekhyun sometimes couldn’t handle sad or frightening things well on his own. When he first came into Sehun’s life, he had constant nightmares of his mother and what had happened back in the dingy alleyway, and his daddy had to endure constant thrashings and sometimes even screams when it got too bad. After about a month with constant cuddles and love and kisses, Baekhyun managed to put it all behind him, and gradually, the event faded from current memory.

Nowadays, Baekhyun is scared that the people he loves might be taken away from him. He had nightmares where daddy was taken away by men in black masks and he was left alone in the dark. He had dreams where Kyungsoo hyung was forced to leave him in the rain, and he had dreams where Chanyeol fell from something high, screaming his name. The nightmares rarely come, but when they do, they scare Baekhyun. His mama had been taken away from him by force, and that broke him. Daddy had pieced him back togethe, along with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, and if they were taken as well, Baekhyun doesn’t know if he could handle it.

“Go to sleep sweetheart. Daddy will be with you.” Sehun kissed Baekhyun head. Baekhyun gripped his daddy’s hand as if his life depended on it. “Don’t worry baby, daddy’s right here. Daddy won’t leave you.” Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “I love you, Baekhyun.” He murmured against the kitty’s skin.

“Love you too, daddy.” Baekhyun replied weakly. Sehun nuzzled his face into Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Sleep, baby boy.” He lovingly stroked Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun felt calmness slowly seeping into him as daddy played with his hair, and the drowsiness soon lulled him to sleep. Sehun watched at his son’s breath evened out, and Baekhyun was no longer frowning or crying. He smiled at he stared at his son’s calm sleeping face.

How can someone so innocent and pure like Baekhyun go through the horrors and cruelty of death? Sehun could never stay strong like Baekhyun if his parents died when he was young. He was so proud of his baby for overcoming his sadness.

“Love you, baby.” He whispered to him before closing his eyes, the comforting warmth radiating from his baby lulling him to sleep.

-X-

Baekhyun is in better spirits the next day. He was woken up with a sight of his daddy smiling at him and kissing him good morning on his forehead. They cuddled a bit in bed, Baekhyun almost drifting back to sleep when Sehun picked him up for a shower. Baekhyun wanted to shower with his daddy, but Sehun had other plans. He had set up a bubble bath for him, and let Baekhyun take out all his bathing toys (he’s usually only permitted two) and that took up most of the space in the tub. Daddy had scrubbed his hair and body while he played pirate and rescue plane with the toys.

Today is still cold as it snowed last night, so daddy had him bundled in a fluffy bunny onesie to match his favourite toy. Baekhyun was thoroughly pleased, and pranced around the bedroom as he waited for his daddy to finish his shower. Daddy made waffles for breakfast, and Baekhyun managed to finish half a dragon fruit all on his own, both of them laughing from him eating messily and getting purple lips in the process.

“Where are we going, daddy?” Baekhyun asked as Sehun wrapped a scarf around his neck. He was wrapped up in his jacket and Sehun had picked him a soft cream velvet collar. Baekhyun loves how soft it feels and sometimes tickle him.

“We’re going to meet Jongin hyung.” Sehun said as he shrugged on his own jacket. Baekhyun’s ears perked up from inside the bunny onesie.

“Jongin hyung?” Sehun heard the bounce in his voice. The boy must really love Jongin. “Are we going to play together?”

“Hmm, more or less. Jongin hyung will be working, but we can watch him.” Sehun said as he opened the front door, gesturing Baekhyun to walk out first.

“Work? What does Jongin hyung work as?” Baekhyun asked as he held his daddy’s hand to the elevator.

“Well, Jongin hyung is a teacher. But on Saturdays he teaches people how to dance.” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled.

“Dance? I wanna dance!” Baekhyun wiggled his butt and tail with excitement, and Sehun chuckled at the sight.

“Sure baby. We can ask if he could teach you how to dance.” Sehun held his hand as they walked towards the car. After strapping a whining Baekhyun onto his seat, Sehun started the engine and soon they were cruising down the street. Baekhyun started singing along to the songs on the radio, joined by Sehun soon after. They laughed whenever Baekhyun couldn’t pronounce certain things and when Sehun forgets half the lyrics. 10 minutes later, Sehun parked in front of a grey building. Baekhyun peeked through the window and saw the door that was grey and outlined with a faded purple.

“Is that Jongin’s hyung place?” Baekhyun asked as Sehun helped him off.

“Yeah, that’s where he teaches. Wanna go inside and see Jongin hyung?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. Sehun carried him in, and said to the person manning the front desk that he was searching for a dance instructor named Kai. Baekhyun was thoroughly confused.

“Daddy.” He pulled on Sehun’s shirt collar. “Who is Kai? You said we’re gonna see Jongin hyung.” He said with a pout. He doesn’t want to see this Kai person. He wants Jongin hyung!

“We are going to see him baby. You just wait and see.” Sehun said with a knowing smile.

“Baekkie doesn’t wanna see Kai.” Baekhyun said with humph.

“Aww, Baekkie doesn’t want to see me?” a voice greeted them from behind. Baekhyun turned around, the voice familiar to his ears. At the doorway they saw Jongin in a black hoodie and matching sweatpants.

“Nini hyung!” Baekhyun cried in glee and reached out for him. Jongin laughed and went over to the duo. Sehun and him greeted each other with shy smiles, only to be broken with Baekhyun’s impatient whines to wanting to be carried by Jongin. “Nini hyunggg.”

“Okay, okay.” Jongin laughed as he took Baekhyun into his arms.

“Yaay.” Baekhyun grabbed both of Jongin’s cheeks in his hands. The male just smiled and let Baekhyun kneed his face for a while. “Nini hyung, who’s Kai?” Baekhyun asked.

“Oh, that’s my dance name, Baekhyun.” Jongin said.

“Dance name?”

“Yeah. Kai sounds cooler than Jongin, right?” Baekhyun thought for a while before shaking his head. “Oh, so you think hyung’s name is better?”

“Yeah, because Jongin hyung is the best!” Baekhyun hugged Jongin’s neck, elicting another laugh and a coo from the said male. Jongin patted Baekhyun’s head.

“Baekhyun says that he wants to learn how to dance.” Sehun said from the side.

“Oh really?” Jongin looked down in surprise. Baekhyun nodded his head.

“Baekkie wants Nini hyung to teach!” he pulled Jongin’s hoodie. “Please?” he pouted. Jongin smiled as he pulled Baekhyun’s nose playfully, earning a small shriek from the kitty that soon follows with a longer pout.

“Of course.” Jongin called the front desk man over. “You follow Taeyong over here to get your jacket hanged. Hyung will meet you inside.” Jongin set Baekhyun down on the ground, and the kitty obediently followed the man named Taeyong inside the building, hand holding tightly onto the adult’s. Soon, Jongin and Sehun were left alone.

“He’s going to be exhausted two minutes in.” Sehun said. Both of them laughed. It soon subsided, and they were enveloped in silence, both not knowing what to say.

“Well, uh, thanks for coming to hang out, I guess.” Jongin said. Sehun smiled.

“My pleasure. Baekhyun kept wanting to see you.” Sehun said.

“Only Baekhyun?” Jongin accidentally let that slip. His eyes widened at his own words. Sehun looked at him.

“What?”

“What?” Jongin turned around, embarrassed of his slip up. “Uh, let’s get going. Baekhyun’s waiting.” Jongin quickly went inside, failing to notice a small smile forming on Sehun’s lips.

-X-

Sehun sat in the corner, eyes trained on the moving body in the middle of the dance room. Jongin was teaching an intermediate hip hop dance class, and Sehun couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the man in the black hoodie fluidly moving to the beat.

“Okay guys, last run. Let’s make sure we’re smooth till the end, alright?” the class, consisting of only 6 people, cheered. The music started, and Jongin immediately turned into Kai. Sehun noted their differences clearly. Jongin is more awkward and smiles a lot more, while Kai is this stage persona with intense eyes and sharp movements. As the dancers moved their bodies to the music, Sehun also made sure Baekhyun was clear out of the way. The little kitty was trying to immitate the dancers in his bunny outfit, clumsily turning around and stumbling at his own feet. It was quite amusing.

The music had stopped, and the group cheered at their smooth run. Baekhyun, not knowing anything, cheered as well, running in the middle of the high fiving group and straight into Jongin. The man laughed as he picked the kitty in a bunny suit.

“That was amazing!” Baekhyun exclaimed with excitement. The students around them laughed as they pet Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun obviously loves the attention, and purrs as one scratched his ear, earning awws from around the room. After a heavy dose of petting and loving, the students bade Kai goodbye and strapped on their bags to leave. Jongin was now on the floor, sipping on water as he watched Baekhyun try to dance whatever he remembered earlier to Jongin’s amusement. Sehun stood up from the leather sofa and walked over to them.

“Daddy look!” Baekhyun pulled Sehun’s hand. He spun around in circles and kicked his leg in the air too hard that he ended up falling on his butt. Sehun was about to help him up when Baekhyun just laughed it off and stood up on his own. “Baekkie can dance!” he said enthusiastically. Sehun smiled.

“Of course you can baby boy. You were so good.” Baekhyun grinned.

“Was I good, Jongin hyung?” he asked. The man nodded his head as he capped his bottle.

“The best one I’ve ever seen, kitty.” He said. Baekhyun, satisfied with all the praises, continued dancing in his own world, twirling with himself and laughing. Sehun shook his head as Jongin got up and dusted his sweatpants.

“You dance really well.” Sehun praised. Jongin tried hiding his pleased smile at the words of the man. He’s a fully grown man dammit. He shouldn’t blush at every compliment like a high school girl.

“Thanks. Dancing has always been my passion, but it doesn’t pay the bills.” He shrugged. “Teaching is fun too, I guess.”

“How long have you been teaching dance classes?” Sehun pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks as the kitten twirled pass him. The kitty was waltzing with his bunny.

“For about 2 years now. Takes the stress off teaching Biology.” Jongin looked up at Sehun. “How about you? Do you dance?”

“For a while. In uni.” Sehun noticed the growing smile on Jongin’s face. “But it was only for a while. I wasn’t good or anything. It was just a club requirement-” Sehun didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Jongin pulled him to the middle of the dance room. “Wait what are you doing?” Jongin had a mischievous smile on his face.

“Baekhyun sweetheart.” He called. The small kitty in the bunny suit replied with a sweet ‘yes?’. “Can you press the play button on the radio? It’s the big blue button- yeah that one.” Baekhyun had to tip toe as the the table was slightly higher than him and pushed the blue button. The room was once again filled with beats of music.

“Jongin.” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

“Come on. You said you danced.” Jongin poked Sehun’s limbs. “Move those old arms again.” Sehun shook his head and Jongin whined a bit. “Come _on_ , no one’s here. Just you, me and the dancing bunny over there.” Jongin chuckled at the sight of Baekhyun who tried doing a spin and landed flat on his butt. “No one’s going to laugh.”

“Well...” Sehun thought about it for a while. It has been some time, and his moves are a little rusty, but the beat of the song was edging him on, and Jongin’s hopeful smile made something in his mind go weird and he finds himself slowly nodding to the suggestion. “Fine.” He relented. Jongin’s smile went wider, and Sehun felt a bit happy that he was the reason for the smile to happen in the first place.

“Go on tiger. Show me what you got.”Jongin backed away and waited at the side with Baekhyun who was also excited to see his daddy move.

“Go daddy!” he cheered. Sehun smiled at his son before he starts to loosen up his body. Beingg cramped up in a chair for hours didn’t do any good to his limbs, but he can manage. Counting the beat, Sehun moved his body to the flow of the song. He tried a couple of random dance moves he remembered from his wild college days and matched it to beat of the song. When he was done, he turned around and was greeted with an open-mouthed Jongin and shocked Baekhyun.

“Um, I know it looked kinda stupid-”

“Are you kidding me?” Jongin blinked. “You were amazing!” his compliment left a slight blush on Sehun’s cheeks. “You _can_ dance!”

“Daddy was so great!” Baekhyun ran over to Sehun and the other caught the jumping kitten. “Daddy looked so good!” he said happily. Sehun chuckled at his compliment. He nuzzled into Baekhyun’s neck.

“Thanks baby.” He smiled at his beaming son.

“You ever reconsidered p taking dance classes?” Jongin asked as he switched the radio off. Sehun shook his head. Jongin pouted a bit. “Shame. You were really good.”

“But not as good as a certain someone.” Sehun replied. Jongin adverted his eyes from looking at Sehun’s. He felt his heart hammering at his chest, and he doesn’t know what to say. Sehun was also quiet, quite enjoying Jongin being flustered. The kitty in his arms squirmed.

“Daddy,” he pulled on Sehun’s collar. “Baekkie wants ice cream.”

“It’s still cold outside honey.”

“Awwww but I want ice creaaaam.” Baekhyun whined. “Daaaddyyyy.” He looked back at Jongin. “Nini hyung, Baekkie wants ice cream.” He blinked at the other cutely. Jongin smiled as he neared them and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair under the bunny hood.

“Hyung will only take you if your daddy says yes.” He said. Baekhyun made a sound of protest as he faced his daddy again.

“Daddy, Baekkie wants ice cream. He’s a good boy yesterday. He ate all the yucky peas.” Baehyun whined again. “Please daddy?” he leaned up and placed small kisses on Sehun’s jaw. “Pwease?” his voice was muffled on Sehun’s skin. His father laughed as he pulled the kitten away.

He could never say no to Baekhyun.

“Alright, alright. One scoop only, okay?” he kissed the tip of Baekhyun’s nose. The boy nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Can we bring Nini hyung too? Please please please daddy Baekkie promises to be a good boy and eat all the yucky green stuff after this please please.” Baekhyun was clawing at Sehun’s shirt.

“Oh Baekhyun.” Jongin laughed at the small kitty’s actions. “I don’t think I need to follow. I’d just be interrupting.” He said. “You go enjoy ice cream with your daddy. I’ve kept you guys here long enough.”

“But Nini hyung.” Baekhyun pouted at the man. “Ice cream will be more fun with Nini hyung  there.” His bottom lip jutted out in protest. Jongin just laughed and shook his head.

“Baekhyun’s right.” Sehun interjected. Jongin looked up to Sehun. The man was looking at him with a gentle smile. “Ice cream without you won’t be fun. Come with us.” His eyes were sincere, and Jongin felt himself putting up no more excuses.

“Okay.” His voice sounded breathless as he watch Sehun smile wider.

“We’ll wait at the reception.” He said. Jongin nodded his head and watched the duo disappear through the door. It took him about five minutes to gather his things and switch off the lights to the room. He bade Taeyong goodbye as he stepped outside into the snow. He saw Sehun watching Baekhyun play around in snow, and smiling at the adorable kitten.

“Nini hyung!” Baekhyun spotted him and made a beeline for him. Jongin dropped his bag and caught Baekhyun jumping in his arms.

“Hey kitty. Thanks for inviting me.” He said as he lightly pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks. He looked up to see Sehun looking at him. “Thanks, Sehun.”

“No problem. Baekhyun wants to show you something.” He gestured towards the kitten. Jongin placed him down and watched as Baekhyun ran back to the snow.

“Look, Nini hyung!” he exclaimed. “Baekkie can dance too!” He started twirling around. “Da da da da da da daa.” He fell on the third twirl, and that made Jongin burst out laughing. He went to the kitty and helped him up, dusting the snow off his bunny paws.

“That was very good, kitty.” He praised with a smile. Baekhyun preened under the compliment, smiling widely and his tail swishing side to side rapidly. “Maybe one day you can run your own dance studio and teach people.”

“You mean like you?”

“Well, more or less. I don’t own the studio, but yeah I guess.” Jongin smiled and patted Baekhyun’s head, earning a purr from the smaller. Sehun walked over.

“So, ice cream?” he asked.

“Yeay!” Baekhyun held his daddy’s hand as they began to walk. He kept humming to himself as Sehun and Jongin talked. They walked past street shops and multiple cafes, searching for a place to eat ice cream.

“Look, an ice cream parlour.” Sehun pointed to the bright white and red shop. Baekhyun couldn’t hold his excitement. Sehun felt the bounce in every step his son made, and that just made him smile. They arrived at the shop, and Baekhyun’s eyes went big at the vast array of flavours they serve.

“Daddy, look! They have so many.” He muttered. Sehun nodded his head. He doesn’t even need to look because he always orders the same anyways.

“Hi, one scoop of vanilla ice cream please.” He ordered at the girl behind the counter. She got straight to work and soon enough, Sehun was licking the ice cream in his hand. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows at the choices before finally making his order.

“One caramel toffee please. One scoop.” He ordered. The girl prepared his order and soon, only Baekhyun was left ice cream-less. “Kitty, have you picked one yet?” Jongin asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Too many. Baekki doesn’t know what to order.” He wailed. Jongin gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

“Don’t worry kitty. Now, which flavour do you like the most?” he asked.

“Hmmm... chocolate!” Baekhyun said.

“Okay, so now we have...” Jongin glanced at the ice cream flavours. “... at least four chocolate flavours. Pick one you like the most.” Jongin said. Baekhyun tip toed to see what the flavours were, and Sehun picked him up so that he could see better.

“See anything you like, baby?” Sehun asked.

“Hmm, Baekkie wants that one!” he pointed towards a chocolate ice cream flavour laced with caramel ribbons. After paying, the three of them went to the outside bench to enjoy their ice creams. Baekhyun sat on Sehun’s lap, ice cream all over his face. Jongin laughed at how he at them.

“Baekhyun,” he wiped his messy cheeks of the kitten. “Slow down. The ice cream won’t melt. It’s still cold out here.” He said with an amused smile.

“The ice cream is so good!” Baekhyun said through a mouthful of ice cream. Jongin shook his head with a smile as he dabbed the sides of the kitty’s lips with tissue. Baekhyun leaned into the gentle touch. “Thank you, Nini hyung!” he chirped.

“Sure thing, tiger.” Jongin continued eating his ice cream. He was enjoying this. Eating ice cream while its cold outside is the best, especially when there’s a hyperactive kitten and his handsome father to join you.

“Jongin,” Sehun suddenly called.

“Yeah?” Jongin turned his head to face the other. He didn’t have time to react as Sehun leaned in and wiped his thumb at the edge of his lips. Jongin stood frozen as he watched Sehun lick the ice cream. “You’re a messy eater too.” Sehun remarked with a smile. Jongin felt his face heat up. He doesn’t know what to respond, and his calmed heart is now back to racing a fucking marathon.

_Did Sehun just did that? Oh my god oh my god oh my god-_

“Daddy!” Baekhyun suddenly shrieked. He quickly scrambled off his daddy’s lap. “Nini hyung is mine! Stop trying to take him!” He went over to Jongin and hugged the other’s legs. Jongin is now rendered speechless.

“Well baby, can’t we share Jongin hyung?” Sehun asked and flicked his eyes to look at Jongin. The other gulped.

“No! Nini hyung is all Baekkie’s!” The kitten said. “We can share Nini hyung under one condition!” Baekhyun turned around to face his daddy. Sehun chuckled.

“Wow, big words now huh?”

“Yes! Kyungsoo hyung said that using big words mean that Baekkie is a big boy now!” Baekhyun puffed out his chest proudly, tail swishing behind him. “You can only have Nini hyung if...”

“If what baby?” Jongin dreaded the answer as he saw a mischievous smile creeping on Baekhyun’s face.

_Oh god please no-_

“Only if Nini hyung becomes Baekkie’s papa!”

_Oh dear, here we go again._

 


	5. i guess i kind of like you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it started off sad but it ended nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god she's still alive??  
> yeah, that's me.  
> updating  
> really late  
> hahahahahahahaha

Sehun woke up that morning with a heavy heart. It was a cloudy morning, clouds dark and heavy with rain. He looked to the sleeping boy next to him. Sehun knew Baekhyun always dreaded this day. The man stood up, letting the kitty sleep in and padded his way to the kitchen. He quietly made breakfast, french toast and chocolate strawberry crepes. Sehun rarely gives Baekhyun any chocolate in the morning. It’ll make the kitten all jumpy and active, but for the sake of today, Sehun will make an exception. He knows that all the chocolate in the world could never cheer Baekhyun up on this day. After warming up milk and pouring it in the kitty’s favourite mug, he brought the tray inside and placed it on the bedside drawer.

“Baby,” he gently shook the kitten awake. Baekhyun pulled the sheets over his head. “Baby, wake up. Daddy made you breakfast.” Sehun saw the outline of Baekhyun’s head shake as a no. Sehun would usually reprimand this behaviour, but for today, he will let everything slide. He will break all the rules he set for Baekhyun just for today. “Baby, I’ll feed you.” Sehun sat on the bed and gently pulled down the blankets to reveal Baekhyun lying down in a fetal position. His ears were flat on his head, but there were no tears. His eyes were just blank, a stark contrast to the happy and bubbly Baekhyun that Sehun had known and loved.

“Come here sweetheart.” Sehun lifted the small kitten and placed him on his lap sideways so that Baekhyun’s legs dangle over his daddy’s thighs. Sehun broke a little piece of french toast and held it to Baekhyun’s lips. The kitten opened his mouth a little and silently chewed. This went on for the whole breakfast, even until bathtime. Baekhyun wouldn’t play with the toys as Sehun washed his hair. He didn’t complain when Sehun accidentally got soap in his eyes. The kitten just closed his eyes and whimpered a bit as Sehun quickly rinsed it off, mouth busy with apologetic words. Baekhyun also remained silent as Sehun dressed him up in a slightly oversized black sweater and white pants.

Sehun placed Baekhyun in his playroom. The kitten sat in front of the ceiling to floor windows with his bunny plushie, ears still flat and tail not moving. Sehun quickly showered and dressed himself. His phone vibrated, and he saw that Jongin had texted that he was already ready. Sehun typed in a quick reply as he buttoned the sleeves of his black shirt.

Sehun knew how dearly Baekhyun holds Jongin, so he thought bringing the male along  would cheer the kitty up a bit. After he was finished dressing himself, Sehun walked back into the playroom. Baekhyun was still in the same position.

“You ready baby?” he asked softly. Baekhyun didn’t respond. Sehun knew he wouldn’t. “Come here.” Baekhyun turned around and let his father carry him to the entrance. Sehun placed Baekhyun on the floor and knelt down on the boy’s collar rack. Sehun picked up a black collar with a small heart pendant in the middle. He fastened it around Baekhyun, kissing his cheek in the process. Baekhyun still said nothing as Sehun zipped his jacket and wrap his neck in a thick scarf. He followed as Sehun led him to the elevator, not even answering Sehun in his attempt at their elevator floor game. He didn’t complain as Sehun strapped him on the toddler seat that he hates so much, and he hid his face when the wind blew at it.

“Guess what, baby?” Sehun said as he drove. “Jongin hyung is coming along too.” He hoped that this might get some reaction, but the kitten just closed his eyes. When Sehun stopped in front of Jongin’s house, the latter was already ready and out, body clad in a black shirt underneath his coat. Jongin smiled a little at Sehun as a greeting and sat in the backseat of the car.

“Hello, Baekhyun.” Jongin greeted. Baekhyun’s eyes opened at the voice, and he glanced to the back a little. Just a little. Jongin smiled as he locked eyes with the kitten, but Jongin felt his heart break as Baekhyun’s eyes has lost its shine. The eyes that stared back at him were dull and empty, and Jongin doesn’t blame him for feeling so.

Anyone would.

Sehun continued driving. It was a silent drive, and Jongin felt sorry for the little kitten. To be faced with such tragedy and live through it, Jongin would never be able to do that. He saw Sehun extend his hand over to the toddler seat and laced his fingers with the small kitten’s. He saw that Baekhyun didn’t even react. Usually Baekhyun would giggle and revel in any attention given to him by his father, but now he seemed lifeless. Jongin caught Sehun’s eyes in the rear view mirror, and Jongin offered the driving male an apologetic smile. Sehun sadly smiled at him back. Words weren’t needed to convey how heavy the atmosphere is. Jongin just realized how big of a role Baekhyun’s happiness is.

The car rolled to a stop on the sidewalk. Sehun turned off the engine, but no one got out. He turned to his baby.

“We’re here baby.” He said gently. Baekhyun turned and stared back at his father, saying nothing. “Come here Baekhyun.” Sehun unlatched the seat belt on Baekhyun’s chair and picked the boy up. “Ready, Jongin?” he asked, not forgetting the male at the back.

“Yeah.” Jongin nodded. They exited the car, and the iron gates that greeted them looked so depressing. The sky was still gloomy, but the rain hasn’t fallen yet. Sehun led the way, kitten snug in his arms. Baekhyun didn’t cuddle and latch on him like usual. Apart from the hand holding his daddy’s shoulder for support, Baekhyun seemed detached from the world.

Maneuvering his way through the tall weeds and fallen stones, Jongin stopped when Sehun did. Cat hybrid graveyards aren’t always kept clean. The only people managing or cleaning the graves are their masters, and when the masters die, no one else is left to remember them.

They had stopped in front of a pristine white marble grave. The grass around it was a healthy green colour and has been freshly cut. A small angel statue stood at the end of the grave, head facing down and hands folded in a prayer position. Behind it, a medium sized willow tree hung above the grave, its branches bare due to winter. Sehun neared the grave and slowly set Baekhyun on the white marble steps. Jongin saw Baekhyun inch closer to the angel statue. The kitten reached out and touched the statue’s head.

“Mama.” That was the first time Baekhyun ever spoke that day. “Mama.” He said again. Jongin was about to reach for the kitten when Sehun held him back. Jongin looked up at him questioningly.

“Let him have his moment.” Sehun murmured. Jongin turned to look back at Baekhyun. 

“Baekkie misses you.” Baekhyun said again. His voice was sad and broken. Jongin was alarmed when he saw droplets of tears slowly sliding down Baekhyun’s face. He was about to go and comfort him when Sehun held him back again, his grip on his wrist strong and hard. Jongin pleadingly looked at Sehun, but the father of the kitten looked sad as well.

“Sehun please.” Jongin whispered, desperate. Sehun shook his head.

“He needs this. Let him.” Jongin was about to protest when he too saw unshed tears in Sehun’s eyes. He now realized that Sehun needs Baekhyun to vent out. That Baekhyun needs to reconnect, even if it’s painful. The kitten has limited memories of his mother, so its best for him to remember every little bit himself, even if it’s painful.

“Mama, Baekkie miss you so much.” Baekhyun leaned his head on the angel statue and started crying out loud, his sad voice ringing in Sehun’s ears. He clenched his fists and fought the urge to go there and pick his baby up, cuddle him and shower him with kisses and love and comfort. He wanted to keep Baekhyun away from this horrible world and let the kitty grow surrounded only in happiness and love. But Sehun knows that sadness is vital to grow up. Sadness makes us appreciate happiness even more. Sadness grounds us to reality, and even if pain scarred us, time will slowly heal it. It may never disappear, but it will serve as a reminder how beautiful other things are in life, even the smallest bit.

“Sehun?” Jongin whispered. Sehun didn’t answer. The shorter male gently pulled Sehun back, and saw that Sehun had shed a tear that slowly travelled down his cheek. Jongin didn’t know what came over him, what strength he suddenly posseses, but he took Sehun’s hand in his and squeezed it tight. He half expects Sehun to pull away, but to his surprise, Sehun leaned his head on top of Jongin’s. He felt Sehun squeeze his hand as well. “He’s going to be okay.”

“I know.”

They both watched in silence as Baekhyun’s cries slowly subsided. The kitty was half lying down on the marble stone grave, eyes puffy and exhausted. His lips were slighly blue from the cold and he was shivering. That was when Sehun pulled away from Jongin and slowly approached his son.

“Baby...” he called gently. Baekhyun finally turned around, face still vacant of expression, but the light in his eyes slightly returning. Baekhyun reached a hand out for his father. He pulled Sehun close, and the adult male sat next to his son. Sehun lifted Baekhyun up and placed him on his lap. The kitty leaned on his father’s chest. Sehun made sure to keep the kitty close to his body to heat him up.

“Hi.” Sehun said to the angel, his hand gently stroking Baekhyun’s hair. “It’s been two years, but I still don’t know your name. I apologize for that.” Sehun let out a small laugh. “Baekhyun is doing fine. I’m doing all my best to take care of him and love him as you would.” Baekhyun let out a soft purr at his father’s petting. “I will forever remember that today, two years ago, you asked me to take care of him as you took your final breath. Baekhyun meant that much to you, so I will always and forever treasure him.” Sehun said earnestly, and Jongin’s lips stretched into a small smile at that.

“Daddy,” Baekhyun whispered, voice hoarse from all the crying. He pulled on Sehun’s collar. Sehun bent down to listen to what his kitty was saying. His gaze momentarily flickered to Jongin before looking back down on his baby, murmuring his reply. Jongin wondered what they were talking about.

_Is it about me? Fuck, Sehun’s looking at me again. It is about me._

“There’s also someone else I’d like you to meet.” Sehun turned back to look at the angel statue. “He just came into our life, but Baekhyun loves him so much that I thought maybe you’d like to meet him.” Sehun turned behind and extended a hand to Jongin with a gentle smile.

“What?”

“Come, Jongin.” Sehun beckoned him. Jongin was unsure, but with a reassuring nod from Sehun, Jongin stepped forward, accepting the extended hand. Sehun pulled him close to the statue, shoulders pressing against each other. “This is Baekhyun’s mother.” Sehun introduced him.

“Oh, um.” Jongin didn’t know what to do. Yeah, he has a Masters, but he isn’t skilled in this part in life. “Hi? Nice to meet you...? I’m Jongin.” Jongin bowed his head a little awkwardly.

“Jongin has been a real help with Baekhyun.” Sehun said again to the statue. “He makes Baekhyun happy when I can’t.” Sehun’s voice was soft and laced with affection that sent tingles straight down Jongin’s spine.

“Mama.” Baekhyun called from Sehun’s lap. One of Baekhyun’s hands were laced tightly with Sehun’s, his heart now at ease and tone lighter. “Baekkie loves daddy so much.” Baekhyun leaned towards the statue. “But mama, can Baekkie ask for something?” He cupped his mouth near the angel statue’s head, as if whispering. “Can you please make Jongin hyung my papa?” his whisper was loud, and both of the adult males heard it.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun called softly. Baekhyun looked at his daddy with his big round eyes.

“If daddy doesn’t want to ask for it, then Baekkie will ask for Mama’s help!” The kitten huffed. Jongin is now in a deep shade of red. This kitten and his incessant want to make him his papa. Sehun seemed like not wanting to argue as he only sighed.

“Okay baby.” He finally said and Baekhyun smiled. The first smile of the day. Sehun leaned down and pecked his cheek, earning a wider smile on the adorable kitten’s face. When Sehun pulled back, Baekhyun cuddled into his father’s neck.

“Hungry.” He mumbled. Sehun let out a small chuckle.

“Okay.” He looked at the back towards Jongin. “Say goodbye, Jongin.” The other male nodded and looked down at the statue.

“Goodbye.” He bowed. He thought for a while before quickly adding a quick message. “I’ll promise to take care of Baekhyun too!” Sehun let out a small smile at the enthusiasm of the other male.

“Goodbye. We’ll see you next year.” Sehun said as he got up, Baekhyun snug in his arms. They slowly walked out of the cemetery, passing the creaky iron gate and back to the car. After buckling a slightly whiny Baekhyun down, the three of them strolled downtown to get something to eat. After a confusing discussion of what they’re going to eat, Sehun had settled them at a burger restaurant. Baekhyun finally has the appetite to eat and gobbled down a double cheeseburger faster than Jongin could finish his Mega Stacker (a double beef cheeseburger and shitload of vegetables. He can’t even fit the damn thing in his mouth). Sehun also had a cheeseburger, but he was more interested in the fries than the burger itself.

“Nini hyung!” Baekhyun reached out for a fry and held it out. “Say aahh!” Jongin had to stifle a laugh at the kitten’s cute effort. He bent down and opened his mouth. Baekhyun successfully fed him, and Jongin chewed happily. Baekhyun pulled his sleeves, demanding for the man to feed him too. Jongin laughed and fed the kitty, wiping Baekhyun’s mouth with a clean napkin. They both kept feeding each other, progressively missing each other’s mouths as they kept on laughing. Sehun watched this exchange with a small smile.

_Should I?_

Sehun doesn’t know what Jongin is actually. Yes, he admits that he does feel attracted to the shorter male and he is thankful that Baekhyun loves him as well. It’s just that he doesn’t know if Jongin could love Baekhyun as much as he does. Baekhyun means everything to Sehun, and as much as he likes Jongin, Baekhyun comes first. He’s scared that Jongin could not accept that.

Sehun was broken out of his train of thoughts when Baekhyun whined loudly.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whined, mouth full of food. Oh, the kitty over stuffed his mouth with food again. Sehun was about to get up to settle it when Jongin beat to him first.

“Here, kitty. Spit it out here.” Jongin had a hand underneath Baekhyun’s mouth, and the kitty spit the partially chewed out. Sehun watched in amazement at how Jongin was not grossed out at all and proceeded to wipe the mouth of the kitten, giving him water to drink.

“I’m so sorry, he sometimes does this.” Sehun quickly apologized as he handed Jongin a bunch of tissues to wipe his hand. Jongin smiled as he wiped his hands.

“No worries. He’s a kid. They do that sometimes.” Jongin said calmly. Baekhyun had pulled his sleeves again, and Jongin patiently fed him another fry. At this moment, Sehun knew.

He knew the answer.

Their whole day outing ended late in the evening. Sehun and Baekhyun played at the park as Jongin took pictures of them goofing around. At one point Baekhyun was stuck on a tree and Sehun had to climb up to fetch him down. Now the energetic kitty is drained and sleeping in his toddler seat, snoring softly. Sehun and Jongin were talking all the way to Jongin’s house.

“Thanks for bringing me along.” Jongin said as Sehun slowed down to a stop in front of his house. Jongin glanced at Baekhyun who was sleeping at the back. “Seeing Baekhyun’s mother with you guys really meant a lot to me.”

“You were great.” Sehun said with a smile. Jongin laughed a bit, and Sehun kept staring at him. “Can I try something?”

“What?” Jongin tilted his head.

“Close your eyes.”

“Sehun-”

“Just do it.” Sehun insisted. Jongin gave him a confused look before closing his eyes. “Push me away if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Push you away? What are you-” Jongin’s words were cut off when a pair of soft lips landed on his. He was frozen in his spot for a while. The nerves in his brains are short circuiting as he felt Sehun’s lips move against him. After what felt like an eternity, Sehun pulled back. Jongin felt his cheeks heating up. He was pretty sure that his cheeks were as red as tomatoes right now.

“Jongin,” Sehun called to him, and Jongin just feels like melting. “Are you okay?” Jongin gently hit his shoulder.

“Don’t surprise me like that.” He said. “Argh, now I feel so embarrassed.” He hid his face in his hands. Sehun’s shoulders shook with his laugh.

“Hey, look at me.” Jongin felt a hand on the back of his neck, gently massaging it. Jongin slowly lowered his hands and looked up to Sehun. “I like you, Jongin.”

“Well... I like you too.” Jongin’s voice was small, but that was probably because he was still so shy. Sehun still has his charming smile on that was just literally melting Jongin to the ground. The taller of the two leaned down and pecked Jongin’s forehead, earning a small squeak from the other. “Don’t keep doing that!”

“You look cute when you’re flustered.” Sehun said. This made Jongin even more embarrassed.

“Stop.” Jongin hit Sehun’s chest. Sehun laughed again and smiled. “I hate you.” He mumbled. Sehun cupped his face and lifted it up so that the other could look into his eyes.

“I like you too.”


End file.
